Dreaming of Fate
by Eternally Lost in Sorrow
Summary: As the tapestry of fate begins to form over the line of Durin, Aule, dissatisfied, takes action to prevent the end. Three women are dragged into Middle Earth at his will, dreaming their way into the hearts of dwarves, elves, men, and hobbits. And maybe changing the fates of those around them.
1. Chapter One

This story has been bouncing around my head for a couple of months now. Well more like Mahal's Hammer has been beating it into my skull. A couple of things I want to state, first being that music is going to play a big part of this story. I intend to use it as part of the storytelling. The second is that these characters have taken on flesh and blood in my head and I want to do them justice, so I accept all forms of _constructive _criticism. Thanks for reading.

Blanket disclaimer:

Ownership goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

Sometimes the most ordinary day can change a life forever.

At least it did for Ellie Clark. She had awoken as normal, hair a mess, and a bad case of cotton mouth, at exactly six thirty in the morning. She had to be at the restaurant early to prepare for a private party. She rolled out of bed and shivered at the feeling of the cold floor on her feet. Stumbling into the kitchen, she bee lined to the coffee pot spilling the hot liquid twice before pouring it on her hand, eyes still not open enough for decent depth perception.

"Son of a -!" she yelped, the burning sensation on her hand slowly fading away. She forced her eyes open and finally poured her coffee correctly. The first sip of the caffeinated beverage worked its magic, her body becoming more responsive.

"Jessie! Get up!" she hollered down the hallway.

"I'm up. Is there coffee?" The petite blonde asked, rubbing at her eyes. Ellie gestured towards the kitchen, passing Jessie in the hallway, mug in hand and entered the bathroom. The first glance in the mirror made her cringe, her hair looked like birds had been nesting in it and she had marks on her face from the pillow. She sighed, forcing the brush through her hair. Pinning it back she pulled a floppy hat over it, tucking the shoulder length locks in. Throwing a bit of makeup on, she went and packed her bag for the day. Two chef coats, her knife set, make up kit, and hairbrush all got thrown in, followed by her iPod, phone, wallet and keys. Throwing her clothes on, she emerged from her room. Jessie was still slumped over the counter, nursing her mug of coffee.

"You and your duffel bag," Jessie remarked, eyeing the tattered black bag with some distaste. Ellie smiled, she had had the bag since she started culinary school ten years before and it hadn't left her side since.

"It's the best," Ellie replied, filling her travel mug and pulling on her coat.

"You've had that thing for like, ten years, isn't it time to replace it?"

"Nope," Ellie waved as she walked out the door. It was a five minute walk to the bus stop and she ended up waiting for the 7:15 bus to arrive. It was on the bus ride that the first oddity of the day happened. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt eyes on her back and heard her name whispered into her ear. She spun to look behind her, and seeing nothing she quickly went for her iPod. She settled into her seat and drank her coffee, music soothing her uneasiness and mentally preparing her for the day.

She hopped off the bus four stops later. Ducking into the coffee shop on the corner, she got a refill. A chill ran down her spine. Pulling her jacket around her tighter, she heard the voice again, a whisper of her name in her ear. She again brushed it off.

She made her way to the restaurant, Vivaldi's, a block away, coffee in hand. The kitchen was gleaming as she entered. Setting her bag down in the corner, she did a sweep to make sure everything had been properly shut off at the end of the night. Satisfied, she pulled the prep list off the wall.

It wasn't long before she was hard at work, a pile of chopped vegetables in front of her as she prepped the soup of the day. She hummed to the music playing, the sounds of Avicii's Wake me up, an effective distraction from the stress of the oncoming day. The knife flew across the cutting board, dicing carrots at high speed. The sound blended with the music and she further slipped into a peaceful state.

"Hello?" a voice called out, disturbing her Zen-like peace.

"Hi Jeremy," Ellie called out, her knife still sailing through celery.

"You're here early," he commented, setting his coat and bag next to hers.

"We have that private party for thirty tonight. And tomorrow we have full reservations all night," she replied, sliding the whole pile of vegetables into the stockpot. Jeremy nodded, perusing the prep list. He left her alone beginning his own tasks. It was right then that the voice came again. It sent her spinning seeking the owner of the voice.

"_Eliza… He is waiting for you…"_

"You okay?" Jeremy asked poking his head around the corner. Ellie shook her head, looking down to realize that she still had the knife in her hand and it was currently out in front of her defensively. She straightened, brushing off the feeling of paranoia. She went about her day constantly going, never having time to think about the strange voice. Order after order came in. Recipe after recipe made, hands never stopping. It wasn't until she was packing her knife set after the dinner rush that she heard it again.

"_Eliza…the time is drawing near…you must come…."_ Ellie went white as a sheet and nearly collapsed, an iron grip on the table the only thing keeping her upright. One of the cooks grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"I'm alright, just a dizzy spell," she said, brushing off his hand as she stabilized. "I'm going home. You guys make sure everything is done. I'll see you in the morning." A chorus of farewells followed her out the door as she headed towards the bus stop. She got about a block away when the sensation hit. She felt as if she was being pulled out of reality. Her vision became blurry and body weakened. Equilibrium gone, she collapsed.

A bright light appeared before her, a delicate hand reaching out for her. Ellie squinted into the warm light, a feeling of safety washing over her. She used the last of her strength, reaching up towards the hand. The air felt as if it had been pulled from her lungs and her head spun as her vision darkened.

**TtT**

Leagues away, under the Blue Mountains, Thorin Oakenshield awoke with a start, the image of wide, grey eyes surrounded by obsidian curls, burning in his mind.

**TtTtT**

Andromache Burrows was late as usual, the twenty three year old was dashing around her apartment grabbing books, shoving them into her messenger bag, toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth. She shoved the last book in the bag and dashed into bathroom. She stopped for a moment contemplating what to do with her long colorless hair. Yanking a brush through the waist length locks, she pulled it into a long braid over her shoulder, bangs falling into her eyes as she slapped make up on. She grabbed her brush and make up kit adding it to her messenger bag as she hopped around trying to pull her jeans on. Successfully pulling the jeans up, she slipped her shoes on, throwing her wallet, iPod, and keys in her bag. It wasn't long before she was dashing out the door, barely getting a grip on the strap of the bag as she ran. Sure enough, her phone began ringing as she darted down the stairs at top speed.

"Hello?" she panted out, practically leaping down to the landing.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes!" the voice shrieked through the speaker. She cringed, sprinting out of the stairwell and through the lobby, slamming bodily into the side of the car.

"Sorry, Liz," she panted as soon as she got the door open. The tall brunette snorted.

"Uh huh. So why does it keep happening Andi?" she asked, pulling out onto the road.

"I was up 'til two studying again."

"Andi! You can't do that when we have six am rounds!" Liz snapped. Andi sank lower in her seat.

"You know as well as I do that I have to know every answer, every treatment, every scrap of information I can because I'm so much younger," she said quietly. She heard Liz sigh as her gaze turned out the window.

"I know," Liz said softly, slowing to a stop. Andi felt a chill go up her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"_Andromache…_" Andi's head snapped around.

"Are you okay?" Liz was looking at her, a concerned look crossing her features.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Andi sank further in her seat as Liz's look turned as if she grew a second head. They pulled into the parking lot, Andi grabbing her bag and dashing into the hospital before Liz could question her further. Dashing into the lobby, she slowed down enough to avoid getting shouted at and made her way to the locker room where she got into her scrubs and coat. She made it to intensive care with just enough time to look over the charts before the attending came in. Putting on her game face, she went about rounds with little distraction. She didn't have a chance to sit down until her lunch break. It was then the voice came again.

"_Andromache… You must come… He will need you…"_ Andi spun around so fast she overbalanced and fell out of her chair. Liz had just shown up with her own meal and was staring down at Andi, looking rather perplexed. Andi laughed nervously.

"My epic grace at work again," she said, pulling herself to her feet. A chuckle sounded from behind her. Andi paled as she turned around to see Dr. Masser standing there. The chief of trauma was laughing at her. 'This can't possibly get any worse,' she thought, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Dr. Burrows," he greeted her, a smile still crossing her face.

"Hello Dr. Masser," she said softly. Liz had abandoned her, the attending scaring her friend, due to an incident the previous year, when she had frozen during a trauma situation and promptly received a reprimand to end all reprimands.

"I expect I'll be seeing you in the E.R. this afternoon?" he asked, the smile never quite leaving his face. Andi nodded, a smile appearing at the corner of her mouth. "Good, we need your brain down there. They stuck me with all the interns and they are just _hopeless_." Andi cracked a full blown smile.

"Did you not call me _hopeless_ my intern year?" She said, a gleam of mischief coming to her eyes. "Now look at you, begging me to come help. _I can't deal with them without you!_" She mocked. His jaw dropped, only the twinkle in his eyes showed the laughter he was hiding.

She heard an intern whisper behind her, "_Did she really just say that to him?" _causing Dr. Masser to burst out laughing as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Grandma," he commented while pulling her out of the cafeteria.

"Just because my hair is white doesn't mean you can call me that," she groaned, ducking as his hand reached up to muss her hair. Most people were not aware of the close bond the two shared, both of them prodigies in their own right, with genius parents who put an excessive amount of pressure on them to succeed.

"Come I'll buy you a lunch that doesn't put you in Gastroenterology." And that he did, taking her to a restaurant a few blocks from the hospital. In downtown Baltimore there was quite few places to choose from, but the pair always went to the same restaurant, Vivaldi's. They had the best soups in town and was the go to for many attending doctors. Andi was struck by the somewhat somber mood of the usually lively restaurant upon her entrance.

"How many?" The hostess was soft spoken, fitting with the quiet atmosphere of the day. Andi and her companion exchanged confused looks as they took note of the staff wearing all black instead of the usual red button downs.

"Two," Masser answered quickly, eager to eat and get out of this place. Andi felt the cold shiver down her spine, and just like before the voice came.

"_Your destiny is here. You must help Eliza save them." _The color drained from her face and she stumbled, a dizzy feeling striking her as she followed the hostess. Masser caught her arm, stabilizing her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, keeping her steady as she shook of the last of the dizzy feeling.

"I'm fine Matt, don't worry about me," she smiled up at him easily. He didn't let go until she was seated. The two quickly ordered, somewhat disturbed by the change in the place. Andi was puzzling over what was going on when their food was brought to them.

"Excuse me?" She turned to the waiter, seeing the usual double take at her hair, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Why is everyone wearing black and there is no music today? OW!" Masser had kicked her under the table.

"Today is the two year anniversary of the disappearance of Ellie." The waiter said quietly. "She was the executive chef here when we opened five years ago. No one knows what happened to her. Excuse me, I need to see to my other tables." He stepped away leaving Andi speechless.

"You feel like an ass, huh?" Masser commented, sipping at his soup. Andi nodded.

"Did you know?" she asked, her voice dropping to a harsh whisper.

"Not until we sat down. They have a picture of her I can see," he said pointing behind her. Andi turned around and felt queasy. The picture show a beautiful woman with long black curly hair and gray eyes lit up with laughter. But it wasn't the image that made her nauseous, but the name underneath, "Eliza 'Ellie' Clark, We miss you." It was then, her pager went off. She checked it, quickly forcing some soup into her rolling stomach. Masser was also peering at his pager. He pulled out his cell phone as the two stood, and was talking someone in the trauma unit.

He cursed, throwing money on the table, "Incoming G.S.W.s, you're scrubbing in." With a minor wave to the staff, they dashed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing over two brothers who had gotten a hold of their father's gun.

"Dr. Burrows, you take the ten-year-old. O.R. four is waiting for you. I'll be in O.R. seven if you need anything." Masser was already pulling his six-year-old patient towards the elevators. Andi took a deep breath and grabbed the gurney containing the unconscious boy. Their parents were sprinting in the door as she pulled him onto the elevator. Catching sight of their faces as the doors closed, she sent up a prayer to whoever was listening that she would bring them good news.

The next three hours passed in a flurry. The bullet had gone through his lung and lodged itself in his ribs. Two inches to the left and it would have gone through his aorta and had he survived that paralyzed him. As it was, she successfully removed the bullet and repaired the damage to the lung. It was with a sigh of relief that she left the O.R. She looked through the window into O.R. seven as she passed seeing that Masser was still hard at work on the six year old. He looked up and catching her eye, she smiled giving him the thumbs up. He returned the grin before turning his gaze back to his patient.

Looking down to make sure there wasn't any blood, she then made her way to the waiting room to let the parents know the good news. It was as she was leaving them that the voice came again.

"_The gift of healing is blessed… You will need it to save him…" _Andi's world spun for a moment, she fell against the wall. Masser was suddenly in her eyeline, she could see his lips moving, but no sound made it through. She found herself being picked up and put into a bed. Sound rushing back into her world.

"I'm fine," she said, brushing off the nurses buzzing around her.

"You just collapsed," Masser snapped, taking her vitals.

"I'm just dehydrated," she replied, glaring him down. He was not cowed by her gaze. She pouted, falling back against the pillow.

"Well you're not wrong," he agreed, giving instructions for an I.V. and rest. Andi protested loudly, though she was being ignored.

"Can't I just go home? I'll sleep better there," she reasoned. Masser paused, thinking it over.

"When the I.V. is in your system, you can go home," he compromised. She sighed, knowing it was the best she was going to get.

The next three hours crawled by, Liz stopping in to say hello and bring her food. Otherwise, only nurses came in. Andi cheered loudly when Masser did reappear.

"Yes, yes, go home, get some rest," he laughed, taking her I.V. out. Andi sprinted out of the room. Stopping in the locker room long enough to change and grab her bag, she left the hospital. Making her way to the bus stop, she heard the voice again.

"_Andromache… It is time…" _Andi felt the world spin, she fell to the pavement, the air leaving her lungs, the strength leaving her body. A bright light washed over her, the warmth of it filling her body. She looked up, seeing a delicate hand reaching for her. She raised her hand towards it, vision darkening before everything went black.

**KkK**

Curled up in his bed, Kili, son of Dis, awoke out of a deep slumber, the vision of emerald green eyes surrounded by bright light searing through his mind.

**KkKkK**

Cynthia Marie Astor awoke peacefully, eyes blearily staring in the general direction of the nightstand where the clock sat. She was mostly blind without her glasses or contacts but she knew that yet again she had awoken before the alarm. A slim arm reached out grasping for her glasses.

"Marie, it's time to get up." A voice called up to her.

"I'm up mom." She called back. She crawled out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. A quick splash of cold water on her face washed the last bit of sleep from her body. She looked into the mirror to see her long strawberry blonde hair was currently matted to her skull on one side and sticking straight up on the other. She yanked a brush through it, cringing as the knots resisted her efforts. Pulling her hair into a well-practiced ballerina bun, she breezed through the rest of her morning routine. Contacts, brushed teeth, clothes, and down the stairs she ran.

"There you are." Her mother greeted her as she bounded into the kitchen. Marie reached into the refrigerator and pulled out yogurt which she took happily to her stool.

"Got a long day today I won't be home 'til after nine." She said, eyeing her mother, who seemed unnaturally frazzled.

"Today is the three year anniversary of the disappearance of Eliza Clark and the first anniversary of Andromache Burrows' disappearance." Marie's attention was pulled to the small television playing the news.

"So sad isn't it?" Marie spared her mother a glance as she spoke. "Their families must be frantic."

"Executive chef Eliza and surgical resident Andromache's cases are still open and their families are pleading with the public, hoping for any information that may lead to finding them." The anchor continued.

"Mom I've gotta get my stuff and go. My class starts at 8:30."

"Okay dear. Hurry up." Marie sprinted up the stairs and starting shoving books, tights, sweatshirt, wallet, phone, glasses, and toe shoes into her duffel bag. She found all of her things and slung the bag over her shoulder. She made her way down the stairs and pulled her shoes on.

"You realize that bag is as big as you are?"

"I know mom." Marie rolled her eyes.

"You'd better get going. Be safe. I love you." Marie hugged her mom before grabbing her keys off the rack and dashing out the door. Tossing the bag into the backseat of her Pontiac Grand Prix, she settled in and took off. She had a thirty minute drive from the suburbs into Baltimore.

Plugging her iPod in, she set it to shuffle and smiled when 'Shut up and dance' by Walk the Moon started playing.

"_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh _

_Shut up and dance with me" _

Marie was dancing in her seat, eyes still on the road, one hand on the wheel while the rest of her body was in motion. She caught a glimpse at the car next to her, waving at the driver who was openly laughing at her.

She belted the song at the top of her lungs. Her voice was a sweet soprano ringing through the car. The drive passed quickly as she sang. A chill ran down her spine and she could hear a voice in her ear, quiet yet managed to drown out the blasting radio.

"_Cynthia…" _She shook her head. "What the hell? No one calls me Cynthia. Yep, officially losing it." She mumbled.

She pulled up in front of the dance studio in what seemed like no time at all. Dashing in, she swiftly changed in to her tights and laced her shoes up her legs. Greeting her classmates with a smile, she joined them in warm ups.

"Good morning Madame Barrister." The class chanted.

"Barre." She said shortly and it began.

Two hours later Marie and her partner Daniel, practically fled the classroom.

"I don't understand what was wrong with Barrister today but I hope it never happens again." Marie said, flopping down next to her bag.

"She was a bit more critical than usual." Daniel said, diplomatically. She snorted rather unattractively at his statement.

"A bit?"

"Okay a lot but maybe something happened that's none of our business." He said, pulling sweatpants over his tights. Marie copied his movements, switching out her toes shoes with sneakers.

"Wanna get coffee?" She asked, slinging her bag over her shoulders. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have class?"

"Not 'til noon." She said, pouting. "Come on, ol' buddy ol' pal. Get a girl some coffee and a pastry." Daniel laughed as he shouldered his bag.

"So I'm buying now?"

"Come on boyfriend." She teased. He slung an arm over her shoulders and led her out the door.

"Let's go to Starbucks." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She wrapped her arm around her friend's waist as they walked.

"How's Lisa?" She asked as they walked.

"She's good. We're going out this weekend." He replied, a smile crossing his face as he thought of his girlfriend. Marie smiled at the look on his face. Lizzy was a gem and she was extremely happy for her best friend. She herself enjoyed Lizzy's company and her understanding of the friendship between Daniel and Marie.

The two had been dancing together since they were four years old. Their mothers had put them in the same dance class and that was it, a lifelong friendship formed. Their dance teachers loved pairing them together for performances when they could as the pair knew each other's bodies and movements instinctively. A trait that was particularly useful for last minute performances. They were close, close enough that many mistook them for a couple upon first glance.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked as they approached the counter. That same chill from the car ride slithered down her spine. The voice slid across her hearing.

"_He is waiting for you. It's time to go to him." _Marie spun around pulling away from Daniel.

"Marie? Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head and blinked up at him.

"You didn't hear that?" She asked, a little shaken.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind. My mind's playing tricks on me is all." She said quickly, turning to look at the menu. She ordered quickly putting some distance between her and Daniel as she collected herself.

"So what class do you have today?"

"Psych of Gender and Math for dummies."

"That's not the actual name for the class is it?" He laughed.

"Might as well be." She giggled. "I'm only taking it to fulfill the requirement you should know that."

"I know that you're dumb as a box of rocks when it comes to math." Marie opened her mouth to let out a snarky comment, but sighed instead.

"Sadly I can't disagree." The pair laughed as they took their drinks and headed out the door. The pair talked for a while sitting on the curb outside the dance studio, sipping at their coffee.

The pair went their separate ways and Marie headed off to class. She managed to get through her classes without falling asleep. A fact that she was proud of, especially when it came to her math class. Getting into her car, she felt the chill again.

"_It is time… Your companions are waiting." _

"God damn it!" She swore as she dropped her keys. She sat for a moment, collecting herself. Giving herself an internal pep talk, she started the car.

She headed back to the dance studio. She taught the beginning ballet classes and had to go prepare. The afternoon passed quickly. Teaching the kids made it difficult for Marie to think of anything else. Beginning at three, she spent the next three hours teaching three classes of three different age groups. She breathed a sigh of relief as the last group applauded and began to leave the room.

The voice raced through her head, giving no warning.

"_Cynthia… Your fate is here." _She staggered, falling back, her hands wrapped around the barre.

"Marie?" She started.

"Madame Barrister." Her instructor smiled as she crossed the floor.

"You did well today. The children seem to enjoy you as an instructor."

"I love working with them. Even if they are exhausting." Marie smiled as she spoke.

"Are you going to stay and dance for a while?" The Madame asked.

"I thought about it. But I have a lot to do." The voice was really upsetting her.

"What's bothering you?"

"Have you ever felt like you were being, well, summoned for lack of a better term?" Marie asked carefully.

"Once." Madame said, eyes locked on the window.

"What happened?"

"I found my fate."

"That was vague." Marie said, smiling at her instructor.

"That's the only answer I have." Madame smiled softly at her student. She turned the music on and nudged Marie. The girl sighed and moved to the center of the room. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into the music and just moved. A peace filled her, this was comfort, familiar.

She danced until she couldn't continue, collapsing onto the floor. Enjoying the quiet of her mind, Marie laid there for a while. Eventually, she looked up to see that Madame had left. Sighing, she gathered her things and left. As she approached her car the world began to spin, she collapsed losing all the strength in legs. The air was pulled from her lungs. A warm light appeared, Marie looked into to see a hand reaching out to her. Using the last of her strength, she reached up her vision darkening as everything went black.

Madame Barrister stepped out of the studio. She looked up at the sky.

"Take care of her."

**FfF**

In his bed under the Blue Mountains, Fili, son of Dis, bolted upright out of a sound sleep. Hazel eyes framed by curls of the softest red danced behind his eyes.

* * *

So this is the beginning. Click the pretty buttons and let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter Two

Here it is, the beta'd version, sorry for the wait. Yikes. Just wanted to remind you that for this chapter, Sindarin will be italicized and English will be normal. Again _Sindarin _and English. This will change over time.

Again, don't own it. Only Ellie, Andi, and Marie.

* * *

A face appeared, blue eyes surrounded by a mane of blonde hair. Marie could see braids curving over his ears. A rather large nose led to a full mouth and a jaw decorated with a blonde beard.

She blinked, and the face disappeared, light began appearing in the corners of her vision. Voices filtered into her consciousness.

"Fili?"

"Kili's older brother. We knew that would be who she was here for." A pair of green eyes caught hers. "Oh you're awake!"

"Where am I?" Marie mumbled. The first voice spoke up.

"Let's wait a minute for you to get your bearings." Marie looked up to see grey eyes looking down. A moment later, the face registered.

"I know you!" Marie sat up. "You're Eliza Clark, you were on the news this morning." Marie studied her face. Large grey eyes sat above high cheekbones. A small straight nose led to a full mouth, set with a strong jaw and a dimple in the chin. The whole look was finished off with hair the color of obsidian curling almost to her hip, the only shorter strands brushing onto her forehead.

"Call me Ellie. How long have I been gone?" Ellie smiled softly at Marie.

"Three years."

"What is your name?" The second voice questioned. Marie turned to look at her and gaped.

"Andromache Burrows. Yes, I know, I'm missing too." Marie examined her face as well. Green eyes set into a face with delicate cheekbones. A small nose that curved to the tiniest point led to a full mouth, and a soft, elegant jawline. A smile danced at the corners of her mouth. And waving down to the small of her back was hair as white as snow.

"Your name?" Andromache prodded. Marie shook her head.

"Right. I'm Marie Astor."

"Are you hungry, Marie?" Ellie asked, rising.

"Oh! Say yes so Ellie will cook us supper." Andromache grinned down at Marie.

"Honestly…I'm starving." Ellie smiled down at the girl.

"Well, I better go take care of that then. Andi? Check her over make sure there were no problems." Andi nodded. Marie got a look at Ellie's attire as she walked out of the room.

"Is that a sword?" She asked faintly.

"She calls it _Tirith_." Andi replied, pulling Marie into an upright position. Marie looked up and saw the blade hilts poking over Andi's shoulders.

"And yours?"

"My twin blades are _Amdir _and _Astor._"

"Is that even English?" Marie asked bluntly, becoming more uncomfortable as Andi began her examination.

"No, the names are Sindarin. It's one of the Elvish tongues."

"Elvish?" A faint feeling began to wash over her.

"Deep breaths dear, we will explain everything over food." Andi said after seeing her pale, concluding with a smile that the journey had done no damage.

"Where's my bag?" Marie asked. Andi pulled the blue duffel from under the bed.

"You can sort through it if you'd like. I need to speak to Ellie, we will both be back shortly." Marie nodded as she accepted the bag.

Andi headed to the kitchens where she found Ellie pulling together a small meal of bread, cheese and a vegetable soup.

"Andi," Ellie greeted, eyes on the food in front of her.

"She's a bit shaken but physically fine. She knows something is strange though."

"What gives you that impression?"

"She saw your sword and my blades. I'm sure she'll be full of questions for us." Andi grabbed a chunk of cheese and popped it into her mouth.

"I just wish Lady Galadriel was here to help explain. She knows the reasoning better than I." Ellie said, loading all the food onto a tray.

"Just wait until we tell her they don't speak English and she has to learn at least three languages here." Andi giggled. Ellie sighed.

"Don't tell her about Quenyan yet. It's not likely she'll use it much here. Just focus on Westron and Sindarin."

"_Eliza, Andromache. I was told you were here. It is good to see your smiling faces." _The pair smiled as they were approached by a tall elf with blonde hair.

"_Legolas. It is good to see you as well." _Andi greeted, curtseying as he reached them.

"_It has been too long since you visited us in Lorien. What has kept you?"_ Ellie asked.

"_There have been changes here in the Greenwood. The forest is growing dark and ill. My father has kept us all closer to the gates of the realm for safety."_ Legolas replied, taking the tray from Ellie.

"_You've heard about our guest I take it?" _Andi asked, the trio set off towards the room.

"_Yes, Father does not seem pleased though." _Legolas said, a pleased glint coming to his eye.

"_Is he ever?"_ Ellie muttered, causing Andi to snort in a rather unladylike fashion as she attempted to hold back laughter. Legolas had no such qualms and laughed freely at his companions words.

They entered the room to see Marie sitting on the bed holding her bag in her hands, she looked lost and confused. Her eyes widened at the sight of the elf.

"Who is that?" She asked, eyes widening as she realized how much taller than her she was.

"This is Legolas. One of your hosts in this realm." Ellie said, pulling the tray from his hands and setting it on the vanity.

"_Welcome to the Woodland Realm. Land of my father, King Thranduil."_ Legolas bowed as he greeted her. Marie stared blankly, not understanding a word that came out of his mouth.

"He welcomes you to the Woodland Realm. Land of his father, King Thranduil." Ellie translated, handing her a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

"Is that more of the Sinda-whatever language?"

"Sindarin. Yes, Legolas is a friend of ours. He will be here to guide you as best he can." Andi said, taking a seat on the bed.

"_I think we need to explain everything, Legolas. We'll see you at dinner?" _Ellie said, looking to the tall elf. He nodded and bowed again before leaving.

"Why is he so tall?"

"It's not so much that he's tall as you are short." Ellie said, a smile crossing her face.

"What's that supposed to mean? Five foot one is perfectly normal." Marie looked offended at the statement.

"More like four foot one now." Andi said, settling back against the headboard. Marie choked on her soup.

"We were downsized to fit the task we were brought here for." Ellie said cautiously, sending a glare at Andi.

"Task? What task?"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Andi said.

"You're right. Let's start with what questions do you have?" Ellie settled into a chair. Marie took a moment to finish her soup before asking her first question.

"Where are we?"

"We are currently in the Woodland Realm, which lies in the northeastern lands of Middle Earth." Andi said, snagging a bit of cheese off of the plate Ellie was handing to Marie.

"Middle Earth?"

"Lady Galadriel believes that it is a previous incarnation of the world we were brought from. We'll show you a map once you've settled in." Ellie said calmly. Marie's head starting spinning.

"What does that mean?" She asked faintly.

"It means we aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto." Andi said, smiling softly at her.

"Okay."

"What's your next question?" Ellie prodded. Marie thought a moment.

"Why did I just meet an elf?"

"When you were brought here, you landed here in the Woodland realm, also known as the Greenwood."

"Mirkwood is more like it." Andi muttered, catching a sharp glare from Ellie.

"Who brought me here?" Marie asked, picking at the bread on her plate.

"Ah, now that is a long story."

"From the sound of it, I've got nothing but time." Marie replied wryly. Ellie nodded.

"Well it begins with Aule and his creations."

"Who's Aule?"

"He is one of the Valar. A god of this world. He was a craftsman and a smith. He created the race of Dwarves."

"Dwarves?"

"Yes, hush, keep listening." Andi said, giving Marie a nudge with her foot.

"Aule was impatient for the rising of Elves and Men, creations of Iluvatar, and created the seven fathers, beginning with Durin. He taught them his skills and a language he had devised for them, Khuzdul. It was during this time that Iluvatar found out and made the decision to have the dwarves be put into a long sleep until after the rising of the elves. Durin awoke first, and his line is the reason we are here."

"So Aule brought me here? For what?"

"That's where it gets hairy." Andi chimed in. "All Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond have been able to determine is that, somewhere down the line, the last of the line are going to do something that leads to it ending, and Aule wants to prevent it."

"So we've all been pulled from our homes to Middle Earth by a god guy to save his dwarves from their own stupidity?" Marie said flatly, tension rising through her frame.

"Well, she got it faster than I did." Andi joked lightly. Ellie sighed.

"When our task is completed, apparently we can go home." She said, casting a sad gaze at Marie.

"Apparently?"

"That's a little bit up in the air from what we can tell. If we complete the task, we 'should' get to go home. If we fail at our task, we might get sent home. If we never become needed, well then we don't know." Andi replied, a bit of anger creeping into her tone.

"Why are you mad?" Marie could sense the tension in the room rising as Ellie and Andi remained silent.

"There's a couple more things you need to know." Ellie said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the information she had to lay on the table. "First, time runs differently here than on Earth. You said I've been gone three years according to the news on the morning you left, correct? According to the calendar here, I've been here for thirty years. I'm fifty eight years old, Marie, and I haven't aged from the moment I landed in Lorien."

Marie went white as a sheet. "You're kidding right? Very funny." She laughed weakly, but Ellie and Andi had become stone faced. "You're not kidding." Andi shook her head grimly.

"Every year on Earth seems to be the equivalent of a decade here, and as for the no aging, we seem to be put on pause. Our hair grows, our physicality changes as we grow stronger, but we do not age. Our memories stay perfectly intact as well. If anything, they become clearer, more accessible."

Marie sat quietly. This was a lot to take in and she wasn't sure if she was just dreaming. She wrapped her arms around herself and subtly pinched the sensitive skin under her upper arm. She jolted, definitely not a dream. She took a deep breath.

"What else do I need to know?"

"Well, they don't speak English." Andi said. Marie did a very good impression of a goldfish.

"How am I supposed to talk to anyone?"

"We're going to stay for a bit to help you transition and learn the languages you need." Ellie replied, taking the bowl and plate from her and collecting the tray. With a smile, she left the room.

"I think I wanna lie down." Marie said softly. Andi nodded climbing off the bed.

"We'll be back in a while to get you up."

"Andi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to wake up in my bed am I?" Andi sighed.

"I've been here for ten years, and when I open my eyes every morning, I hope to be back in my apartment, ready for a shift at the hospital. Every morning, I'm still here in Middle Earth." A sadness filled her, she seemed a little defeated. Marie curled into a ball on the bed as she heard the door click shut.

Marie's eyes opened, burning from sleeping too long in her contacts. A soft hand smoothed over her brow.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you alright?" Andi's voice flowed over her.

"My contacts." Marie rasped out. She could hear hands rifling through her duffle bag. Andi helped her sit up as Ellie's blurry form appeared. Contacts case and solution were pressed into her hands and she removed them as quickly as possible. Sliding her glasses onto her face, she sighed in relief as the room came back into focus.

"Better?" Ellie said, pulling a brush off the dresser. Marie nodded.

"We have to get you ready for dinner." Andi yanked the covers off the bed, leaving Marie shivering. Ellie pulled her off the bed and the two quickly got her dressed and pulled her hair in order.

"Why do I have to look like this?" She grumbled as Elle tied off the simple braid.

"If we were having dinner with just Legolas, you wouldn't. However, King Thranduil has decided that he will dine with us as well and you have to be presentable for him." Ellie said hurriedly, flinging trousers at her. Marie followed instructions blindly, only half listening as she pulled the clothing on. It wasn't long before they were pulling her into the hall, she stumbled along as they walked, each having an arm threaded through hers. The halls were unreal, merely thick branches of trees intertwining to create paths. Marie felt nauseous as she glimpsed the drop off the branch. They slowed only to have Marie pull away.

"Okay, I'm hallucinating. I'm in a coma and none of this is real." Marie began hyperventilating, arms wrapping around her middle. Ellie stepped into the dining halls as Andi sat Marie down.

"It's alright. Slow down." She said, soothingly. Marie's eyes locked onto Andi's, and the breathing slowed a small fraction. "Take a deep breath if you can." Marie managed a deeper one than she had been but still was breathing too quickly. Dizziness and a feeling of lightness filled her, and she felt herself sway. Legolas appeared with Ellie on his heels, gently steadying the swaying girl as Andi continued speaking, slowly and softly.

"Breathe in and count to seven as you do. Can you do that?" Andi asked, her voice low and calm. Ellie ran a soothing hand over Marie's hair, the girl's eyes jumping to her as she tried to follow Andi's instruction. "Now breathe out and count to five." Steadily, Marie's breathing began to return to normal.

A throat cleared behind the group. Ellie and Andi blanched as they turned to see Thranduil watching them just outside the doors of the dining hall.

"_What is going on here?"_ He inquired, face a blank mask.

"_Marie is having some trouble grasping the situation she's in." _Ellie said cautiously, moving protectively in front of her.

"I guess I'm not making a good first impression." Marie whispered to Andi, still maintaining a careful, slow breathing.

"Don't worry about it, Ellie fainted." Andi replied snickering.

"She didn't?!"

"Oh, I did." Ellie glanced behind her, a smile crossing her face. "Andi threw a textbook at Lord Elrond." Marie's eyes went wide.

"A textbook?"

"Yes," Andi said, a pained look crossing her face at the memory. "A medical one too, the thing is ridiculously heavy and thick."

"_I believe it is time to progress into the hall."_ Legolas said, eyeing his father as he helped Marie stand. They settled into dinner, with Marie silently eating the food placed in front of her. Ellie and Andi made polite conversation with the elves around them, but Thranduil kept his gaze on Marie, seemingly searching for something.

"_Tell me: why does the Lady Galadriel request that I aid this girl?"_ A sliver of disdain crept through his tone as he gazed at her. Marie sank into her seat, for while she was unable to understand him, his tone left no delusions of his feelings.

"_We have a purpose in this world._" Ellie said, diplomatically. _"The Lady believes that where we land indicates something we need to learn. Under that assumption, she landed here because your kingdom possesses some skill that will aid her in our task and cannot be learned elsewhere."_ Andi's mouth tightened at the smug look crossing the king's face.

"I really hate that guy." She muttered. Marie looked up from her plate to catch the steely glint in her companion's eye. Attempting to change the subject, she turned to Ellie.

"So, when do I start to learn to speak Sidarian?"

"Sindarin?" Ellie smiled at the mispronunciation.

"Yeah, I'd like to know when the king is talking crap about me." Andi burst out laughing, any pretense of calm gone, immediately breaking the tense atmosphere when she did so.

"Well, we can start right now. We can get Legolas started learning English as well, so you'll have someone to work with when we've left." Ellie said, a grin crossing her face.

"_Legolas?"_ His swung his crystalline gaze to Andi.

"_Yes?"_

"_How would you like to learn our language?"_ Ellie chuckled at the puzzled prince.

"_I suppose that could be interesting." _He mused, eyes resting on Marie. "_Though it might be best if she teaches me. Then we may learn side by side."_

"_Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that." _Andi giggled.

"_When should we begin?" _

"_I suppose that's up to you." _Marie was watching them like they were a tennis match, eyes bouncing back and forth. She huffed.

"What's he saying?"

"He's asking when you two can start lessons." Andi replied.

"Oh… As soon as possible I guess."

"_Tell me… Why I should allow for her to remain here? Let alone allow her to teach my son anything?" _Thranduil cut through the easy atmosphere.

"_Do you wish to defy the will of the Valar?" _Andi said casually, picking at a platter of vegetables. He sneered at her words.

"_Of course not."_ He snarled. _"I simply wonder why she must remain here and not travel to Rivendell or Lorien."_

"_I've already stated there is something she must learn from you." _Ellie reiterated. _"I'm sure Lady Galadriel would be more than happy to come here and explain." _A sly gleam in her eye as she casually sipped at her wine, Thranduil's jaw tightened.

"_I would not wish to inconvenience the Lady." _His face was carefully blank, though Ellie was quick and thirty years living among elves had sharpened her eye and she could clearly see the anger that flashed through his eyes.

"_Your graciousness is most appreciated."_ Andi said, a tight smile on her face. Marie sighed, clearly giving up on the conversation.

"_This doesn't mean I will not change my mind. I may choose to send her to Lorien or Rivendell if she proves to be a nuisance."_ Thranduil was wearing on Andi's last nerve as evidence by the bending of the fork in her tight grasp.

"_I assure my king, that we were handpicked by the Valar. She will not fail you."_ Ellie said, face carefully blank.

"Marie?" Andi poked the girl in the arm.

"What?"

"Are you done eating?" Marie glanced at the standoff between Ellie and Thranduil, though it was more like a "calm-off", neither showing signs of emotions.

"Definitely." She pushed away from the table. Andi gave polite excuses before following her out.

"_Legolas, guide them back to their quarters. It would be such a pity if they were to get lost in my halls." _Ellie was contemplating all the ways she could kill the arrogant elf with the fork in her hand as he spoke. Legolas simply nodded and took his leave.

"_My lord Thranduil?"_

"_Yes Eliza?"_

"_Might I speak freely?"_ He gestured which Ellie took to mean yes.

"_You leave me with some concerns for Marie's well-being."_ Offense flickered through his cerulean eyes as she spoke.

"_Such as?" _Ellie took a calming breath.

"_Your obvious distain for this situation does not comfort me. It leaves me wondering if you will aid her. She must be trained in weapons and taught the languages of this world. That requires some assistance from you and your people. I fear she will not be assisted."_ Ellie stated, watching him carefully. Thranduil pondered on her words before speaking.

"_I will give you until the last day of spring to give me a reason to aid her in this task set before you. That is how long you were aspiring to stay is it not?"_ Ellie sighed in relief.

"_It is, though Andromache will likely leave sooner. Her escorts wish to return to Rivendell as soon as the winter passes."_

"_Yours do not?"_

"_Rumil and Orophin were tasked with my protection for however long it is required." _Ellie replied plainly.

"_Very well. Six months."_ Ellie nodded and Thranduil left the room.

**TtT**

Andi took Marie to her room. The girl instantly curled up on the bed, jerking the blankets up over herself. A soft knock at the door preceded Legolas' entrance. Andi greeted him with a small smile. Marie curled deeper into the blankets, so only the top of her head was visible.

"_Is she alright?" _Legolas asked, concern crossing his features.

"_Would you be?"_ Andi asked flatly, her eyes firmly set on the girl in the bed. Legolas looked at her questioningly. She sighed.

"_She's been dragged away from her home, her family. Brought here to a place where mythical creatures live, no one speaks English, and told of a destiny she wasn't given a choice in. Would you be any better?" _Legolas shook his head, choosing not to comment. A long silence stretched through the room.

Legolas pondered aloud. "_What can we do to make her more comfortable?"_ Andi shrugged. She collected Marie's duffel bag from the corner it had been thrown in. Marie's breathing had evened out, she was asleep. Andi began to tidy up her bag when she came across the ballet slippers. A thought struck her and she rummaged through the rest of the bag, finding Marie's iPod and a battery operated speaker.

"_I have an idea."_

**KkK**

Ellie found Legolas and Andi waiting for her outside of the dining hall. She had taken some time after her conversation with Thranduil to organize her thoughts and was surprised to find the two waiting for her.

"_Marie's a dancer." _Andi said excitedly. Ellie blinked.

"_What?"_

"_I believe what Andromache is trying to say is, that we might be able to allow Marie a small piece of home." _Legolas calmly stated, amusedly watching Andi as she practically bounced.

"_Care to elaborate?" _Ellie asked, before Andi physically dragged her away, Legolas following behind, chuckling.

**FfF**

Marie awoke to a delighted laugh ringing through the room. She squinted at the blur leaning over the bed as Andi's voice flooded her ears.

"Come on, we have a surprise for you!" Marie was yanked out of the bed, her glasses shoved into her hand as she stumbled along behind the bubbly girl. Legolas greeted her with a soft, polite smile at the door. They led her over winding paths before reaching a room deep within the halls of the realm. Soft music floated on the air as they approached. She was stunned when she walked through the door and Ellie was standing there, ballet slippers in one hand, ballet clothes in the other.

Marie teared up as the music swelled and she realized it was 'Giselle'.

"What is all this?"

"Well, we can't send you home, but we can bring this little bit of home to you." Ellie smiled warmly at her, pressing her things into her arms. "You can change over there." There was a small curtain in the corner. Within minutes Marie was changed and running through some warm ups. Ellie, Andi, and Legolas retreated to a corner of the room. Marie turned and raised the volume.

"What kind of dancing does she do?" Legolas murmured, then his eyes widened as Marie started to move. Other elves began to appear, drawn to the music and staying for the dancing. Marie was lost to it all, simply moving to the music. The elves watched as she went _en pointe _and began incorporating jumps. She floated through the air, leaping into a _grand jete. _It was then that Thranduil appeared, drawn by the music and the crowd.

He saw Marie and froze, eyes never leaving her dancing form. The elves began to disperse at the arrival of their king. Marie fell into crouch as the music ended, hugging her knees, a small smile crossing her face. Thranduil swept across the room, stopping in front of Ellie and Andi.

"_She can stay as long as she needs, we will train her and teach her the ways of this world." _He turned abruptly and left the room as quickly as he'd arrived. Ellie and Andi sat in a stunned silence.

"_Well then, I suppose that's that." _Andi said, after several moment.

**TtT**

Once Thranduil had given his blessing, Ellie and Andi, with the help of Legolas, spent their time teaching Marie Sindarin and the three girls, in turn taught Legolas English. Legolas picked up the language much quicker than Marie did.

"I suck at this. It's been a month and I'm lucky if I can string three words together." Marie's head slammed down onto the workbook in front of her. Legolas chuckled.

"You are doing well." He said, a little haltingly as he mentally double checked the statement.

"Just go over your vocabulary again." Ellie said patiently as Andi rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in Spanish class again." Marie grumbled, raising her hand and glaring down at book in front of her.

"If we can teach you the names of things, then Legolas can continue working with you on grammar." Andi snapped, reaching her wit's end with the whining she'd been hearing for two hours.

"You're lucky you know." Ellie mused, spinning a quill in between her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"I played charades for like six months when I got here." Ellie replied. "The only person I could even remotely communicate was lady Galadriel and that was only because of the telepathy." Marie gaped at her.

"Telepathy?" Ellie nodded, giggling.

"The first person to start teaching me Sindarin was Haldir. We spent weeks miming and eventually I would just point at something and say the word in English. He would repeat the word in Sindarin. It took me over a year to become fluent since I didn't have any help. I didn't start learning Westron until almost five years later."

"Who's Haldir? And what's Westron?"

"Haldir is a marchwarden of Lorien. His brother Rumil and Orophin are my escorts here. Westron is the common tongue." Ellie replied, prodding at the book in front of Marie. "Now focus."

"Your pronunciation is good." Legolas said. "You just need to start using the words more."

"Easy for you to say. You're practically fluent already." She grumbled. Andi sighed.

"This isn't working, we have to try something else." She said, snapping the book closed and hauling Marie to her feet. Ellie and Legolas followed behind as Andi dragged Marie behind her, stopping randomly and asking for the Sindarin words for random items in their path. They would stay in that spot until Marie got the word right. Eventually, they walked their way out to the archery range.

"New words!" Andi crowed, picking up a bow. They then repeated the process with weapons in the training area. Once Marie had named everything she could, Legolas stepped up, placing a bow in her hands.

"We'll begin training now." He said, a small smile crossing his face at Marie's slightly horrified look.

"I don't know." She said hesitantly, eyeing the bow suspiciously. Andi and Ellie burst out laughing.  
Four more elves appeared as the two collected themselves.

"_Rumil, Orophin!"_ Ellie greeted.

"_Elladan, Elrohir." _Andi giggled.

"_Are we to begin her training now?" _Elladan asked, eyeing the tiny brunette.

"_Yes, though I believe she thinks the bow will bite her." _Andi giggled.

"_You can bite me!" _Marie snapped. Andi and Ellie were stunned into silence.

"_What?" _Marie asked.

"_You do realize you're speaking in Sindarin, do you not?"_ Legolas asked, a broad smile crossing his face.

"Shit, really?"

"Well that didn't last long." Ellie sighed. Andi burst out laughing all over again.

"Am I supposed to shoot an arrow today?" Marie asked, the bow dropping lazily to her side.

"Hardly." Ellie snorted. Legolas thought over his words before speaking.

"You must learn posture and gain the strength to draw the string before we can try shooting." He stumbled over the pronunciation a bit, but Ellie and Andi both gave an approving nod at his words.

"_Do you wish to train today as well?" _Rumil asked, hand reaching for his sword.

"_Do you wish to end up flat on your back again?"_ Ellie replied, fingers wrapping around the hilt of her own sword. Orophin laughed heartily at her words.

"_Beginner's luck." _Rumil grumbled as Ellie snickered.

"_You underestimated her, brother. Do not try to deny that." _Orophin chuckled.

"_Do you mind?"_ Marie snapped. "_I can understand some of that and you're not helping me." _

"_Apologies, dear lady."_ Orophin said. "_Perhaps it would be better for a demonstration before you begin." _He said to Legolas. Legolas nodded and turned to Ellie and Andi.

"_She's the better archer."_ Ellie said, before dashing away to the training rings.

"_I don't even have my bow with me." _Andi sighed. "_Oh well, maybe tomorrow."_

"_Ah, fear not, dear lady-" _Elladan started.

"-_we saw that you were coming here and took it upon ourselves to collect it for you." _Elrohir finished, presenting her bow to her with a flourish.

"Are they always this cheerful?" Marie asked.

"Not when company is around. Then they turn into the formal stone-faced elves most of the other races associate them as." Andi said, taking her bow and quiver. She stepped up to the line and notched an arrow. Elladan and Elrohir stayed silent as she lined up and pulled the drawstring back. Legolas began whispering in Marie's ear.

"Watch her posture as well as her hands. Note the position." Andi released, the arrow embedding itself into the center of the target.

"Wow." Marie said. "_That's impressive."_ Elladan and Elrohir laughed heartily at that.

"_It only took her eight years to hit the center of the target."_ Legolas chuckled as Marie stared at them, puzzling over the words.

"_I hit the center of the target in half that time and it would have been sooner if you were not training me with my blades at the same time." _Andi glowered at them.

"_I do believe they meant, hitting the target consistently, Ithi-tinu." _

"What's _Ithil-tinu?"_ Marie asked, having caught most of that but unfamiliar with the last term.

"Moon-star." Andi said flatly, "The elves of Rivendell started calling me that the second night I was there. I went outside and apparently the moonlight shining off my hair made me look like a star or some other nonsense."

"Does Ellie have a nickname like that?"

"_Ereb Melethril._ It means the lonely lover." Andi said shortly.

"Why?" Andi glared.

"Pay attention. If you want to learn, then you have to watch." She said shortly, turning back to the target. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks at the sharpness of her tone. Marie stopped talking and watched. Legolas then took her through the proper posture. It took him close to two hours before he was satisfied that she could attain the correct stance without assistance. They continued working throughout the day, the sounds of swords clashing from Ellie and Rumil, Orophin's words of advice ringing through the air. Andi, Elladan, and Elrohir left the pair soon after the demonstration, training with dual blades in another ring. It wasn't long before a servant appeared to summon them all for dinner.

**KkK**

It seemed like no time had passed before winter was over. Andi and her two escorts were preparing to leave.

"_When will you come back?" _Marie asked, sad to see her new friend leaving."

"_Hopefully in a couple of years, no more than a decade." _Andi said passively, checking to make sure her medicines were all in order.

"_A decade?!"_ Marie gaped. Ellie laughed as she approached.

"_Time flows differently when you do not age, dear heart."_ She said, reaching to hug Andi. "_Let me know when you reach Rivendell. Call me for help if you need it."_

"_How is she supposed to call you?" _Marie pondered.

"_That is a story for another time." _Ellie said evasively. She ushered the two out to gate, where Elladan and Elrohir were waiting with the horses.

"_Be safe, all of you."_ She said, eyeing the two elves. They chuckled and nodded her way.

"_Farewell, Ereb Melethril. Take care of the little one." _Elladan nodded to her before leaping onto his horse. Elrohir bowed before helping Andi onto her horse.

"_Goodbye, take care." _ She said softly, taking up the reins.

"_Goodbye." _Marie called out as the trio left.

"_Come now. Legolas may be out on patrol, but you still have training." _Ellie turned on her heel and made her way towards the training ground. Marie followed, pouting, behind her. Ellie ran her through archery drills for a few hours before they realized they had an audience.

"_My lord Thranduil, forgive me, I did not realize you were here." _Ellie sputtered, startled at the Woodland king's appearance.

"_Have you chosen a supplemental weapon for her yet?" _He asked, waving away her apologies.

"_Legolas mentioned training me to wield throwing knives as well as the possibility of twin daggers. He believes that my dancing ability will only aid me in learning such a weapon." _Marie said carefully, making sure of her grammar and pronunciation. Thranduil nodded sharply turning to leave. He paused, before turning his blue gaze back to Marie.

"_Will you dance again tonight?"_

"_If you wish it, my king" _He nodded again before sweeping out of the training area. Ellie and Marie gaped after him.

"Well that was weird."

"I concur."

"Can we be done for the day?"

"After that?" Ellie shook her head. "Yes."

**FfF**

Legolas began training Marie with throwing knives upon his return. As the end of spring neared, Ellie was proud to see Marie was becoming skilled the weapons she was given. Her Sindarin was improving rapidly, she was nearly fluent, and she had settled comfortably into her new home in the Woodland realm.

"_Are we to leave soon?" _Rumil asked, the week before the last day of spring. Ellie nodded.

"_We should start making preparations, I feel as though we should leave by the end of the week." _She said, locking her gaze onto Marie, who was admiring the daggers Legolas had just given her that morning. The fair haired elf nodded and stepped away.

**TtT**

The week flew by. Marie was upset when Ellie informed her of their departure.

"_When will you return?" _

"_When the time is right."_

"_When will that be?" _Marie whined, Ellie smiled.

"_For starters, when you have learned Westron." _She said, chuckling as Marie groaned.

"_I don't like my new teacher. Tauriel is a tyrant."_ The tiny brunette grumbled.

"_She will teach you what you need. Behave for her."_

"_Yes, mother." _Marie snarked, Ellie glared half-heartedly at her.

**KkK**

The time for Ellie to depart had arrived. Marie had resigned herself to that fact, though it hadn't stopped her from becoming sullen and bratty.

"_Be safe." _She said softly. Ellie pulled her into a tight hug.

"_You too. Listen and learn as much as you can. We will be back before you know it." _She let Marie go, Legolas placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he said his goodbyes to Ellie. With a few final words, the trio set off.

Marie's eyes welled up with tears. She watched as the gates closed behind the last living link to her old life.

* * *

So that was Chapter Two. Don't fret our favorite sons of Durin will make their appearance in the next chapter. Until then push the pretty buttons below and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

I liiiiive! No but seriously, sorry for the long wait, between school and working forty hours a week, I've lacked a lot of the drive needed for this story. But have no fear I have through chapter twelve outlined and am hard at work. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love to see them, they brighten my day.

On a note for this chapter, Sindarin is italicized, Westron is normal type, and English is bold. So _Sindarin, _Westron, **English.**

One more thing, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Someone to help with potential plot inconsistencies, technical mistakes, keep me motivated, and help keep track of the clutter in my head. PM me if you're interested.

Finally, I don't own it, if I did I would not be writing this, I would be drinking sex on the beaches on an actual beach somewhere.

* * *

Five years had gone by since Marie had arrived in the Woodland realm. She had become much more comfortable in her new home, though she still awoke every morning and, for just a moment, believed she was back in her bed in her parent's house.

"_Good morning," _Legolas greeted as Marie stepped into the dining hall. She nodded, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes.

"_Morning," _She mumbled, flopping into a seat. She piled some fruit onto her plate and munched sleepily. Legolas chuckled at her.

"_Are you ready for today?" _He asked finishing his own breakfast.

"_What's today again?"_

"_I'm taking you out into the forest." _

"_Right." _She perked up, scarfing down her plate.

"_Is everything alright?"_ He asked. "_Something is… erm… off?" _Marie cracked a smile at his attempt at her slang.

"_To be honest, I haven't been sleeping well." _She said, snatching up an apple.

"_Do you know why?"_

"_I keep having this _dream_. The same one over and over."_ Legolas raised an eyebrow. _"I've been dreaming of a room, a dark one. There's are doors, no more than three but sometimes just one, occasionally it's just blank, no doors at all. Each door looks different. One is stone, decorated with angular markings, another is metal, looks like a hospital door from my world. The last is a swinging door. It always has the most wonderful smells coming from behind, I'm still trying to figure out how I can dream smells."_

"_Have you ever gone through the doors?" _He asked, casually picking from a bunch of grapes. His mind was working overtime to understand the meaning of the dreams and why that sounded familiar. More elves made their appearance for breakfast, Marie quickly switched to English.

"**Once, they were locked. I couldn't get them open."**

"**Hmm, have you thought about asking Andromache and Eliza?" **

"**Yeah, but they're probably too busy, I don't want to bother them**." She said, avoiding his eyes. It came to him then - a conversation with Ellie five years past.

***Ellie approached as he corrected Marie's stance again.

"_Can I have a word?" _She muttered, quietly enough that Marie wouldn't hear her. He gestured for Tauriel to take over, following Ellie to the training rings.

"_When do you leave?" _He asked, face carefully blank.

"_Two days, but there's something I need from you." _He nodded shortly. "_There's something we haven't told her yet. We wanted her to be comfortable here."_

"_What is it?" _

"_If she starts talking about dreams, repetitive ones of entryways, then you must have her contact us. If she refuses, you must be the one to tell us."_

"_What do they mean?"_

"_It is hard to explain. Just promise me this, please."_ Legolas was puzzled, but nodded his assent anyway. There was much he didn't understand about these women and to question it seemed more trouble than it was worth at the moment. ***

"**I must insist that you contact them." **He said carefully.

"**Maybe."** She finished her apple and stood abruptly from the table. "_I'm going to finish preparing for the day. I get to try out my new glasses. Your craftsman are quite impressive."_ She made her way back to her rooms. Legolas shook his head at her obstinacy.

Marie gathered her things, sliding her glasses off her face and sliding the new ones over her head. The lenses were interwoven into a band of elastic silver material which fit snugly over the bridge of her nose and just at her eyebrow line. The last touch the elves put in was for decoration with vines and leaves in silver. She looked at herself in the mirror… and promptly burst out laughing.

"**I look like a superhero.**" She giggled, clutching her sides. Finally regaining her composure, she adjusted her hair to fit more comfortably around the band. Some of her strawberry blonde braids were digging into her scalp. The glass lenses were perfectly matched to her old prescription, so dorkiness aside, they were ideal since her contacts had long since gotten tears in them and her glasses were nearly useless when she was training as they fell off her face with every quick turn of her head.

One more giggle fit at her reflection and she was placing her daggers in their sheaths on her lower back and walking out the door. Legolas and Tauriel met her at the front gate. After greeting them with a smile, the trio set out, swinging up into the trees at the first opportunity. They went further into the wood, leaping from branch to branch. Marie had impressed the elves with the ease with which she had taken to the trees.

"_Where are we going today?"_ She called out, spotting Legolas three trunks over.

"_Just follow Tauriel."_ He called back. Marie looked ahead and spotted the elleth four trees ahead of them.

They leapt through the trees for almost an hour before coming to a stop in a clearing. Marie clutched at her sides trying to catch her breath. The elves hid their amusement as she flopped flat on her back, breathing deeply.

"_Why did you bring me out here?"_ She finally asked, her breathing normalizing.

"_New stage in your training." _Tauriel said shortly, her daggers spinning through her fingers. Legolas was scouting through the trees, making sure there was nothing to disturb them. Marie got to her feet pulling her own daggers out. A feral smile was her only warning as Tauriel sprang forward. Marie blocked the first blow of Tauriel's, dropping down to avoid the second blade. She kicked her legs out, attempting to knock Tauriel's feet out from under the elleth. It wasn't long before the rhythm kicked in and Marie just moved. 'Block, block, kick, swing, duck, roll, block, kick.

"_Watch your footing. You're unstable." _Legolas called.

"**Hey, pipe down from the peanut gallery.**" She snapped, dropping into a roll to avoid the daggers swinging at her head. Legolas chuckled at her.

"**Learn from your mistakes then."**

Tauriel's jaw tightened. They had never taught her the language of Marie's home and it irritated her to no end when it was spoken around her. Her speed increased, she nearly took Marie's head off before her dagger met Legolas' blade.

"_What do you think you are doing?"_ He hissed, knocking the dagger from her stunned grasp. She stammered as Marie pulled herself off the ground.

"_It's alright Legolas. I needed to realize how much more I have to learn."_ She said, staring up at the two elves.

"_We're done for today."_ He said, the blank mask settling over his face. Marie sighed and sheathed her daggers. She made her way up into the trees as Tauriel collected herself.

"Come, let us return." Legolas led the way back to the heart of the Woodland Realm.

Their return seemed to take much longer than the trip to the clearing. Marie leapt out of the trees and collapsed in front of the gate, gasping for air. Legolas slung the tiny girl up over his shoulder, carrying her through the gate.

"Put me down! I am not a sack of potatoes." She grumped, shoving unsuccessfully at his back to gain leverage.

"Then why do you act like one?" Marie sighed, slumping over.

"You know, sometimes you are the obnoxious big brother I never wanted." She grumbled. She missed the large smile that crossed the fair haired elf's face.

He put her down outside of her chambers, with a nod and a farewell. He made it a few steps before he turned back.

"Marie?" She poked her head out of her room. "I sent messengers to Ellie and Andi. I'm sure they will be able to help with your dream predicament." He turned on his heel and left, leaving a stunned and irritated Marie behind.

**TtT**

Marie sulked for the next month. The dreams were coming more frequently, only confusing her further. Her mood worsened when the messengers returned with the news that Ellie and Andi were to come to the Greenwood. She was irritable on a daily basis, snapping at almost everyone who tried to talk to her.

She had taken refuge in the library on a particularly moody day, hiding in an alcove most of the elves couldn't get into. Wrapped in a shawl and barefoot, she was absorbed into a book of fairy tales. It seemed like no time had passed when she was startled by her name being called throughout the library. She crept to the edge of the alcove, peering around the corner to see Thranduil standing in the middle of the room. She remained silent, debating her options, when his Tiffany blue eyes met her. Inwardly swearing, she stepped into plain sight.

"_My lord Thranduil._" She cautiously curtsied, eyeing the king suspiciously.

"_Marie, would you accompany me on a walk?"_ Thranduil asked. Marie froze, her jaw dropping, eyes widening. It wasn't until she realized just how much she resembled a goldfish that she collected herself enough to speak.

"_Certainly, my lord."_ His gaze cut through her. She had often been reminded of her small stature by some of the elitist elleths, but the Woodland King with his towering height and piercing gaze made her feel like an insect most of the time. He swept out of the room, reminding a rather dumbstruck Marie of Severus Snape. She followed him blindly.

He led her out into the royal gardens, where she found the nearest bench and curled into the smallest ball possible.

Thranduil chuckled. _"Your posture is kindred of a child caught stealing sweets, with fear of being sent to bed without supper."_

"_Well, I haven't exactly been little miss sunshine lately."_ Marie said to the gap between her knees. _"I wouldn't be surprised if you felt the need to punish me."_

"_Ahh yes, your attitude could use some improving, but I have a feeling that a certain elf may be the cause of your behavior." _

"_How could you tell?"_

"_I have not lived thousands of years to be blind to the behaviors of others, let alone that of my son. He has been rather upset as of late."_

"_Good. He should be."_ Marie snipped out. Thranduil shook his head.

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Marie, surprised at both the question and the sudden language change, looked directly at the king.

"He treated me like a child and went behind my back." She responded.

"Your recent behavior would imply you should be treated as a child. You certainly sulk as a child does." Marie scowled at the smirking king.

"Would you not sulk if another took a decision out of your hands? Made a choice that impacts you without your consent?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"And what choice was that?"

"To contact Ellie and Andi. I told him I didn't want to bother them over something as silly as odd dreams but he went behind my back and did it anyway. It's bad enough that I'm here away from my family, my friends, faced with a destiny that I didn't want nor understand, but now, to have yet another thing taken out of my hands is just maddening!" Marie had gotten louder with each word, shouting the last of it. Thranduil smirked.

"Do you feel better now?" Marie shrugged.

"Well it's time to pretend you do, your guests are here." He said, nodding to her and leaving her, stationary, in the garden.

**KkK**

"Oh thank Aule!" Andi exclaimed. The Greenwood had just appeared in the distance and Andi was ecstatic, dancing joyfully in her saddle, almost unseating herself. Ellie laughed merrily at her friend's behavior.

"One would think that you have never gotten to stop for a rest, the way you're carrying on." She said, adjusting her own seating.

"Is traveling that uncomfortable for you?"

"Dear brother, don't you know the delicate flower that is Andromache should never have to ride so far or so long. Her constitution simply cannot handle it."

"Oh Elrohir, we must shower her in flower petals-"

"Night phlox, Elladan. Upon making camp, there must be night phlox for our sweet Ithil-tinu." Andi chucked pieces of Lembas bread at the two of them. Ellie, Rumil, and Orophin chuckled at the trio. Their antics having been a good source of entertainment for the rest throughout their travels.

All jokes aside, everyone was grateful for the sight of the Greenwood, the almost two months of traveling was taxing on all of them, mentally and/or physically.

"It is only midday, we should reach the forest before nightfall." Rumil mused, gazing off into the distance.

"Certainly. Though we still have at least two days journey through the wood itself." Ellie remarked. Andi groaned, slumping dramatically across the saddle. Ellie shook her head, kicking her horse into a gallop, the rest following behind.

They were greeted at the edge of the forest by Tauriel and members of the guard.

"_Greetings, we welcome you to the Greenwood."_ Tauriel said formally, the elves of Rivendell and Lorien returned the greeting. Ellie and Andi said nothing, eager to begin the trek through the forest.

"**Can we just get on with it already. It's still a ways and I want to get moving." **Andi grumbled.

"**Calm yourself. We'll move once all the formal stuff is over and done with."** Ellie replied, laying back on her mare.

"_Come now._" Tauriel said, before disappearing into the trees. They followed her in.

**FfF**

They arrived at the palace midafternoon the following day, the native elves having guided them through the night. Marie and Ellie were exhausted, not having slept at all, stopping for the night having been foregone. They came upon the front gate and smiled as they saw Marie was there to greet them.

"**Hi!"** She called out, waving to the pair. They waved back, smiling tiredly. They came to a halt in the entranceway, slumping over in the saddles. Andi yawned so wide she overbalanced and tumbled off the horse. Elladan caught her just before she hit the ground.

"**Hello, Marie. How have you been?"**

"_I've been quite well. I've been keeping very busy." _

"_Your Sindarin has improved greatly. It is delightful to hear."_ Ellie said, exhaustion permeating her tone.

"You should hear my Westron." Marie giggled, a shy smile crossing her face. Ellie chuckled.

"It sounds wonderful." Elladan cleared his throat. The two turned to see the tall elf holding a now sleeping Andi in his arms.

"I'll take you to your rooms. The servants set yours up in the same hall as mine." Marie said, grabbing two of the travel bags. Ellie grabbed another two and followed behind. She stumbled into the offered room and passed out on the bed.

**TtT**

Light bled through the line of the curtains. Andi opened bleary eyes, cringing at the brightness. A loud knocking at the door made her cuddle back under the blankets.

"_Come on Andi, it's time to get up." _Marie's voice came through the door. Grumbling, Andi emerged from her cocoon. She flung the door open, practically growling at the tiny strawberry blonde. Hazel eyes met her green ones, amusement dancing through them.

"_What do you want?"_ Andi growled.

"Come now Andi, be polite. She woke you for breakfast." Ellie's voice floated down the hall. Marie childishly stuck her tongue out at the fuming girl, before skipping down the hall.

"I'll meet you down there."

"I'll send Rumil and Orophin up here to get you if you don't appear within the next fifteen min." Ellie called behind her, making her way to breakfast. Andi blanched, knowing that the two would drag her to breakfast in her underclothes if she wasn't ready.

**KkK**

Andi appeared in the dining room fifteen minutes later.

"Do you know what I miss most about our world in the morning?" She asked, sitting and piling fruit onto her plate.

"What's that?" Marie asked, munching on her apple.

"**Coffee.**"

"What is **coffee**?" Legolas asked, joining them at the table.

"It's a drink that has the ability to wake you up. It increases your alertness, especially when you are still drowsy from sleep." Ellie said, passing him a bowl of watermelon.

"Ah. I have never come across such a drink in my travels." He replied.

"**Now. Legolas tells us you've been having some strange dreams. Care to explain?"** Ellie turned her attention fully to Marie, who shrank into her seat.

"**I've been dreaming of doors. Three different ones, a hospital door, a kitchen door like you'd see in a restaurant, and a stone door covered in weird markings."** She said, picking at her grapes. Andi and Ellie exchanged looks. "**What?**"

"**Those doors are entrances into dreamscapes. Ours and your other half's."** Andi said carefully, watching her reactions. A long pause followed her words.

"**They're always locked, how was I supposed to know that?**" She finally said, eyes staring blankly at her plate.

"**You weren't. Neither of us did when they started."** Ellie reached over and stilled her twitching hands. "**Consider yourself lucky. You have us to guide you through how they work."** Marie gave her a small smile.

"You should also stop being so upset with Legolas. He was only keeping his word." Andi said, the sudden switch of language throwing Marie off.

"What do you mean?"

"I made him promise when I left here five years ago that if you ever told him of strange dreams, he was to contact us." Ellie stated firmly, tossing an apple to Andi. Marie pouted a little while longer.

"By the Valar will the two of you ever lose that terrible habit?" Ellie snapped. "Pouting will not do you any favors."

"How did I get brought into this exactly?"

"I'm allowed to be upset when decisions involving me are being made without me." Marie snipped.

"I will take my leave." Legolas said, standing and walking out of the room. Andi and Marie had forgotten he was even there.

Ellie sighed. "Do you think we do this to hurt you?"

"No but how would you feel in my shoes?"

"I've been in your shoes. Only I was in your shoes and had no one to explain."

"This will get us nowhere." Andi muttered.

"I'm allowed to be angry. I'm allowed to be upset. My world has been turned upside down. I'm in this place. I've been here for five years. I don't even know when my birthday is here. My family is probably worried sick. All these decisions about my life are being made without me. How am I supposed to act? Like you? Like none of this is insane? This is not okay Ellie! I miss my mom, my dad, hell I miss my dance lessons and my homework. I miss my bed, I miss cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes. I've put on a brave face for five years and I'm tired of it." Marie shouted. Ellie and Andi remained silent as the tears began rolling down Marie's face. "I just want to go home."

"You are allowed to grieve, Marie. You are allowed to miss your family. I miss my mother every day. Every time I see a new scar I miss our world every day. When my arm was spliced open all I could think was 'this never would have happened if I was at home'. I understand and I also understand that it takes time to come to terms with the hand that fate has dealt us. But right now we are here to help you, in whatever way you need." Ellie fell silent after that, letting Marie cry. Andi wrapped the tiny girl in a hug as she bawled. The trio sat there for a long while, letting the youngest of them grieve. It was about an hour before any of them spoke.

"Did your arm really get cut open?" Marie asked, her voice raw. Ellie nodded and began rolling up her right sleeve. She bared the outside of her forearm, revealing a long white scar, wrist to elbow.

"Haldir, my weapons teacher, did it. We had just begun training with real weapons I lost my footing as he swung and well, this happened." Ellie ran a finger along the length. "They had to stitch it. Lady Galadriel was not impressed, with either of us. She was upset with me for not being more cautious and with Haldir for not taking more care."

"How long ago did that happen?"

"Over twenty five years ago. It's faded, it was a brilliant red for many years." Marie stared at it for a moment.

"What do I need to know?" She finally asked, a steely determination filling her hazel eyes.

**FfF**

"The dreams are our way of connecting. To each other and to those we have been chosen to save." Andi said, sitting cross legged on the ground of the garden. Night was falling around them. Ellie sat down beside her, facing Marie.

"Aule gave us this gift as a way to help us with our task." Ellie said, settling onto the ground.

"I understand that. What I don't understand is how to open the doors and what to do once they are open." Marie said exasperatedly. Ellie chuckled.

"For mine, Andi tells me she simply thinks of her comfort food, homemade chicken noodle soup and fresh baked bread."

"For mine, Ellie says she thinks of healing, of the comfort of her mother's touch to her forehead when she was sick."

"What about to open the other doors?" Marie asks. Andi bit her lip while Ellie pondered her words.

"That's where it gets tricky. Do you remember the name you spoke when you woke up here?" Andi asked. Marie shook her head.

"It was Fili."

"I don't remember saying his name. I saw a face, surrounded by blonde hair, bearded. Amazing blue eyes and a rather large nose. And his mouth, full lips."

"Kissable huh?" Andi teased, her and Ellie grinning as she nodded a little dreamily. She smiled sheepishly as she realized she was daydreaming.

"Have you seen his face often since your arrival?" Ellie asked. Marie nodded. "And what do you feel when you see him?" Marie thought on the question.

"On the one hand, I feel obligation, with a bit of resentment. On the other, I feel happiness, a sense of playfulness, strength. What do you feel?"

"Thorin makes me feel strong, secure, loyalty, and honor, but also sorrow, and fear. He has faced more hardships than we can even dream of and it shows in the emotions he puts off." Ellie said thoughtfully, a slight smile crossing her face.

"What about you Andi?"

"Kili is the youngest of our group. He is 32 right now. He is still such a child at heart. He gives off emotions like joy, freedom, playfulness. He is eager, for life, to learn, to hunt. It's refreshing."

"When opening Fili's door, you have to focus on what he makes you feel. You have been bonded since the moment you arrived in Middle Earth. Follow that bond." Ellie smiled at her. "The next thing you need to do is sleep and try to open the doorway to Fili's dreamscape."

"Once I'm there what do I do?"

"That's the easy part. You are aware of the dream, you can change it. To an extent, you can create a setting, forest, field, rain, snow, sunshine. But you cannot control how he reacts to anything. That is the risk we take."

"How did they react the first time you two appeared to them?" the two started laughing.

"Kili thought I was a ghost, with my hood up and my broken Westron. By the Valar, it was hysterical." Andi flopped over in hysterics.

"Thorin was confused. I didn't show my face until the third time I entered his dreamscape. He just kept finding himself in a dining room with a meal made up in front of him and absolutely no idea where it came from. I used recipes they don't have here which made it all the more entertaining for me." Ellie was giggling like a middle schooler at this point.

"Whatever you do, make it memorable." Andi gasped out, her laughter finally ceasing.

"Now it's time to sleep and see if you can open the door." Ellie said, still smiling.

"I can't just fall asleep on command." Marie said.

"Neither could we at first, we drank tea to help us fall asleep. It's made of Valerian root and peppermint. We have the kitchen making some now." As Ellie spoke an elleth appeared in the entrance to the garden, carrying a tea tray and blankets.

"_Valerian tea, and blankets, as you requested."_

"_Thank you."_ Ellie said, taking the tray and blankets. She poured a cup and handed it to Marie as Andi spread a blanket out on the ground. Marie blanched.

"Here? Now? We're in the garden." Marie was not pleased.

"Why not here? It is a peaceful place that is well protected."

"But we're outside. Where anyone could stop and see us."

"Yes we are. And our escorts will be here shortly to keep watch over us." Andi chuckled. Ellie gestured for Marie to drink. Marie downed the cup with a grimace and a nervous stomach and settled on the blanket. The effects of the tea were almost instantaneous, Marie curled up on her side as drowsiness swept through her. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Ellie spreading a blanket over her.

**TtT**

Marie found herself in the dark room again, there was only one door in front of her. She realized that Ellie's and Andi's were missing because they weren't sleeping. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath focusing on the feelings that Ellie and Andi had told her were the key to opening the door. She let the sense of playfulness fill her, a smile crossing her lips as she stepped up and placed a hand on the door, it gave way under her touch.

"**Holy crap.**" She breathed as the door swung open. She stepped through the door.

"Who's there?" A voice flew towards her, she saw a figure standing in a field ahead of her. The door slammed shut behind her as she stepped further into the dreamscape. She thought quickly and saw the forest begin springing up around her.

"Who are you?" The voice called again. It made her smile as the baritone sound hit her ears, a huskiness to it sending a shiver down her spine. The figure approached her as more trees sprang up around them.

"Why do you ask this?" She called back. "Do you not know?" Her voice teased as she stepped into the shade of a large oak.

"Why are you here?" He said, coming closer.

"Might I make a wager with you sir?" She said, a bright smile crossing her face. This was fun.

"And what wager would that be?"

"If you can catch me I will answer any question you like. If you can't you must answer any question of my choosing."

"Including who you are and why you are here?" He queried.

"Yes including that."

"Alright. In that case, you had better hurry." With his words, Marie dashed off into the forest grabbing a low hanging branch and swinging up into the trees. She heard him crashing through the underbrush as she leapt branch to branch. She paused, and sat looking down from her perch as he came into view, looking around him for any trace of her. She watched him as he stood there. His golden hair was braided along the sides, with a fuller beard and moustache than the last time she had seen him. He was taller than her, by how much she wasn't sure. Though that really wasn't hard anymore, she spent more time looking up elves' noses rather than into their eyes. She giggled at that thought, starting when his gaze snapped to hers. Her breath caught in her throat at his oceanic eyes boring into hers. She was stunned into moving as he leapt to a low hanging branch, scrambling into the tree's limbs.

He watched as she leapt to the next tree, her feet landing gracefully onto the narrow branch. Her hands catching higher up limbs to stabilize her small frame. A glint of light brought out the red tint to her hair as she spun back. She wore a band across her eyes that looked elvish in origin. A bright smile lit her face causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Come on slow poke, you'll never catch me if you just stand there." She taunted, her soprano voice singsonged through the trees as she darted off again. He followed after, finding branches thick enough to hold him as he clumsily made his way after her.

"You do realize I am a dwarf? We were not meant for trees that would be the elves business." He called ahead of him. She paused peering back at him.

"That explains so much. What is a dwarf's business then?" She asked, leaping to yet another tree, bringing him back into her eyeline. She cocked her head to the side as she balanced on the very point of her toes, one hand holding a branch above her. He examined her for a moment, taking in her very small frame. She was wearing a fitted leather jerkin covered in small metal rings. She wore form fitting trousers with an asymmetrical skirt beginning at her right hip, dropping down to her left knee then returning to her left hip. The strange cut left her right thigh uninhibited where an empty sheath rested.

"Mining, forging, fighting." He finally responded. She smiled at him.

"Sounds like a rather focused life. All work and no play, makes dwarvesies dull boys." She laughed and sprang to another tree. This one a bit closer to him. "And I did know you were a dwarf."

He leapt toward her barely getting his arms over the branch she was perched on before he fell. She laughed as she easily pulled herself to the next level of branches.

"If you did, then why put me at a disadvantage. How is this a fair bet?" He grumbled, climbing to his feet. She hung upside down above him, peering down at his face.

"How else am I supposed to keep you chasing me? All girls dream of being chased by a handsome lad or some drivel like that." She said, laughing heartily.

"Drivel?"

"I'm independent, I want you to chase and look what's happening." She giggled pulling herself upright. He pulled himself up to the next level of branches. Marie momentarily lost her train of thought as his biceps bunched. She almost slapped herself and leapt off the branch catching another then another as she monkeyed her way back to the forest floor.

"**By god you are a beefcake… Do the creep hah do the creep hah."** She giggled to herself as he looked down at her frustrated. Eventually he just leapt out of the tree dropping the twenty feet and rolling to a stop at her feet. Stunned, she stared down at him. He took her ankles out from under her and pinned her arms over her head. He straddled her waist.

"I win." She burst out laughing all over again. "Your laugh is very loud." Marie sucked in a breath trying to stop.

"Sorry. I'll stop then."

"I didn't say stop. It's a pleasant sound. Filled with joy."

"Well sir you did win. Should we celebrate with you getting off of me? There is a rock digging into my spine."

"First, answer me this question. What is your name?"

"Might I have yours as well?"

"Fili. My name is Fili."

"My name is Marie."

**KkK**

Andi and Ellie watched as Marie fell deeper into sleep, a soft smile crossing her lips.

"It's your turn." Ellie said softly, pulling another blanket out of the pile. She handed it to Andi and poured another cup of tea as the blanket was spread over the ground next to Marie. Andi settled onto the soft fabric and downed her cup, curling into the blanket as she slipped into slumber.

She became aware of her surroundings in the dark room. Marie's door was there, a door to a classroom with a window showing a _barre_ and wall of mirrors. Andi took a breath and turned around seeing Kili's door there, made of stone with accents of wood shot through it. She let the feeling of eagerness fill her, yearning for more out of life and gently pushed the door open. She pulled her hood up over her head and started humming.

"Are you ever going to let me see your face?" Kili appeared out of the woods. Andi cracked a smile and kept walking, a meadow springing up around her. "What are you humming?"

She took a deep breath and began singing, the translation falling smoothly from her lips.

'On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him til morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me.'

"I'm right here. Will you not show yourself to me?" He huffed frustrated.

'In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever'

"Are you afraid? Is that why you will not look at me?" Kili was following her as she walked. She laughed.

'And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us.

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.'

"Would you just look at me?" Andi stopped and turned to him.

"I am looking at you Kili. Just as you are looking at me." She said, confusion lacing her tone.

"You see me as I am. Will you ever show me your face?" He stamped his foot childishly. Andi laughed merrily at him.

"I will show my face when I'm ready."

"And when will that be?" He pouted.

"When you do not throw a temper tantrum about it for starters." She turned, thinking briefly and smiling to herself as a picnic popped up behind her. "Sit with me."

She smiled as he grumbled, sitting cross legged on the blanket. She handed him a bowl of strawberries.

"I don't like fruit." He pouted.

"They're sprinkled with sugar, very sweet. Just try them." Andi said, taking one for herself.

"But Andi."

"Just do it. For me?" She pleaded. He grumbled and took one. She smiled, satisfied.

"So tell me how your training has been going." She ended up laughing as he told her tall tales of him beating every other dwarf on the training fields and how he knocked his brother flat on his back during a spar. It wasn't until he mentioned that he was gaining some skill as an archer that she stopped him.

"Archery? I'm fair skilled at that as well." She said, picking up another strawberry. Kili laughed.

"I doubt you are better than me." He chortled, throwing a grape at her.

"Care to place a wager on it?" She asked, as she began setting up an archery field behind him.

"If I win, you take your hood off." He immediately bet.

"And if I win I get to correct your technique." Kili made a face before agreeing. She dragged him up off the blanket, his hand enveloping hers yet another reminder of just how small she had become. She picked up her bow, feeling the weight of it in her hand.

"Ready when you are." She said, nocking an arrow. Kili lined up his shot, releasing an arrow. It landed on the edge of the target. He pouted at the arrow. Andi smiled at him. She stepped up and lined up her shot. Taking pity on him, she intentionally fouled her shot, the arrow landed on the very edge of the bull's-eye. Kili's jaw tensed. He lined up his next shot, Andi watching silently. He fired, the arrow landed three rings into the target, just outside the center. Andi watched as he smiled, the joyful smile lighting up his entire face. She threw her head back and laughed, not realizing that her hood had fallen back just slightly.

Kili stopped and stared as her laughing smile came into view. Ten years of dreams and she never once showed him her face. And now a beautiful smile appeared. He could see a delicate jawline and a small slightly upturned nose,

"You're beautiful." He breathed out, she stopped laughing and went to pull her hood back into place, but he stopped her. Dropping his bow, he reached up to her face. She was barely breathing, her hands shaking. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone, before cupping her jaw in his palm. His hand was too large to lay even, his fingers laying along her ear and tangling into the baby curls there. She reached a shaking hand up to grasp his. He smiled cheekily at her as her warm hand wrapped around the back of his.

"See? I don't bite." He joked. She smiled.

"I do." She nipped at his hand and pulled away dashing off through the meadow, Kili hot on her heels, laughter filling the air.

**FfF**

Ellie tucked Andi into another blanket, smiling maternally as the younger girl curled tighter into the warmth she stood turning towards the entrance.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"**Long enough to know what you've been hiding from us."** Legolas said, stepping out into the light. Ellie sighed.

"**Would you be willing to listen to why before running off to your father?**" Legolas' jaw tightened at her words. He nodded briefly.

"**Speak. Before I change my mind."**

"**We have been given a limited number of options here. We can only play the cards we are dealt, and we don't have a toss option."** He stared at her blankly. She shook her head. "**Aule chose us to protect the line of Durin. He picked us out and pulled us away from our world, from our home and put this on us. Our only option at this point is to move forward."**

"**Why the dwarves?"**

"**As far as Lady Galadriel could see, somewhere down the line, the last of the line of Durin is going to make a series of decisions that lead to the ending of the line. We were brought here to stop it."** Legolas remained silent for a long moment.

"**What decisions are they to make?"** Ellie shrugged.

"**We weren't given that information. Would make this a lot easier wouldn't it?"** Ellie pouted. Legolas cracked a smile at her face.

"**Now you are the one pouting.**" He said, grinning at her. She cracked a smile of her own.

"**Well it would be really nice if this came with a book. How to save a dwarf from his own stupidity for dummies."** Ellie stopped for a moment that burst out laughing at her words. "**Available at your local Barnes &amp; Nobles.**" She toppled over clutching at her sides. Legolas began to grow concerned as she started gasping for air. Ellie lay flat on her back staring up at the stars.

"_Are you alright?"_ He asked.

"_She will be fine. This is how she copes. She has a laughing fit, possibly ending with tears, then she's back to normal._"

"_Hello Orophin. Glad you are finally here."_ She said, sitting up. "_I was waiting for your arrival before I drank my tea."_ She climbed to her feet and began laying a blanket out for herself.

"_Are you expecting to be out here all night?" _He asked, settling down on a bench and revealing a book,

"_I would say that as we come out of the sleep state, you or Rumil escort us back to our rooms. The tea always disorients us so much."_ The fair haired elf nodded his assent and opened his book.

"_I will see you tomorrow Legolas. Pleasant dreams." _Ellie took her tea and spread the blanket out over her before collapsing on her side, out like a light.

She regained awareness in the dark room. She spun on her heel to see that the doors to Andi and Marie's dreamscapes were there but barred. She cheered at the sight as Marie had connected on her first attempt.

Turning around, she took a step. The door to Thorin's door lay before her. Beautifully carved green stone, shot through with gold, she traced a finger along the largest seam of gold, as she had for thirty years. She felt the quiet resolve fill her, the strength they both used to get through each day.

The door swung open, leading to show the night sky outside of the Lonely Mountain. The dreams almost always took her to this spot on the front gates. She used to control the location, until Thorin realized what she was doing and fought back. She had simply not argued the issue.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She asked, wrapping her hair around her hand as the wind picked up. She saw Thorin appear to her left.

"Not overly long. I had just enough time to set up for tonight." His rich, rumbling voice washed over her like a hot bath, warming her to the core. "Have you been traveling again?"

"Yes how could you tell?" She accepted his offered arm and he escorted her into the city.

"Your attire would suggest it." He gestured to her clothing. She looked down only to realize that she was indeed wearing her traveling gear. Fitted trousers that ended with shin high boots, a skirt that came to her knees with slits up each side, and a long sleeved shirt with a jerkin over top, there were two empty sheaths, one on each hip and _Tirith's _sheath strap lay across her chest.

"Ah I'd completely forgotten. You are looking well, if tired." She said, noting the tension in his temples and the dark shadows under his eyes.

"It has been a hard winter." He said shortly. Ellie accepted that, her past attempts at pressing him further usually ended in him shutting down completely.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said taking note of the pathways he was leading her through. "Where are you taking me Thorin?"

"I thought we would have dinner in the kitchens." He replied turning her down a staircase.

"Oooh, what are we having?" She was a little giddy at the thought of the kitchens. He'd only brought her there once before and she'd practically ignored him due to her excitement. He had fully laughed at her childlike behavior that night.

"Some of my favorites." He replied shortly. She shook her head with a smile, he never was the talkative type. He led her through the paths of his home before pushing a door open. She was greeted with a cacophony of smells, bringing a smile to her face. He placed a hand at the small of her back, urging her into the kitchens.

"This looks amazing." She breathed out, taking in the sight of an intimate dinner for two, the table covered in platters. She almost collapsed into her seat staring at the food in front of her. Thorin's mouth twitched into a small smile as she stuttered a bit.

"Even if this all a dream, I still wish to treat you in a fashion befitting a lady." He softly stated, nudging a platter of roast beef towards her. She quickly filled her plate taking a small portion of everything. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head at the first taste of the tender, flavorful roast beef. Thinking that this was the very definition of a foodgasm, she opened her eyes to see Thorin watching her, his entire demeanor peaceful, relaxed. She blushed at the weight of his gaze.

"It amuses me to no end, that after thirty years of this, you still blush like a young maid when you are around me." She blushed even harder feeling in creep down her neck.

"You do seem to have that effect on me." She said, clearing her throat. She was willing the blush to lighten, picking at the food on her plate. "This is delicious I haven't had beef this tender in years."

"What do you usually eat?"

"Unless we stop in a town while traveling, I mostly eat fruit, vegetables, grains, and sometimes fish." She said, taking another bite of the meat.

"How very… elvish." He sneered. A sharp look from Ellie and he ceased his grumbling.

"Hush up and eat. I can't eat it all myself, I fear I will explode." She said, pushing the platters towards him. He filled his plate and the two at in a comfortable silence for a while. It had been a few months since they had met up in the dreamscape and they both felt the loss.

"Mmm. What's for dessert?" Ellie asked cheekily as she pushed the empty plate away from her. Thorin nodded towards a table in the corner. Ellie's eyes got wide as she took in the chocolate cake sitting there. She immediately cut a large piece and set it in the middle of the table. The two ate the cake as Thorin told Ellie of his nephews most recent adventures.

"I come back from the forge to find both of them on the roof, their mother was shouting at them, waving an iron ladle in the air. The scamps had thrown a lizard on her while she was making supper, startling her and causing her to upend the stew pot all over the floor." He told her chuckling. Ellie threw her head back and laughed as the image filled her head.

"What did you do to them?" She asked, wiping a tear from under her eyes.

"I did nothing, Dis on the other hand, she had them scrubbing the entire house top to bottom for a month, and when she ran out of house to clean, she found other homes for them to clean." Peals of laughter filled the air as Ellie clutched her sides.

"Shall we go for a walk?" She asked, her breathing finally settling. He nodded, rising. She threaded her arm through his and they strolled through Erebor as Thorin remembered it, glowing with golden light.

* * *

So there it is, Chapter Three. In comes the dreaming part of Dreaming of Fate. Please click the pretty buttons down below and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four

So here's a brief moment of joy for you all. A glimpse of our favorite dwarrows. My muse ran away with me a bit so I struggled with this chapter and wrote almost two full chapters for later on in the story. Funny how that works. Anyway please enjoy.

Disclaiming: I don't own it sadly... I did however forget to put a disclaimer on the song from the last chapter. It's On My Own, from Les Miserables.

* * *

Thorin awoke from a sound slumber. He had spent the night dreaming of Eliza. Strangely, the nights he dreamt of her were the most restful for him. His eyes opened to a room that was in near perfect darkness.

Sounds of his sister preparing breakfast reached his ears. He sighed, he had to be at the forge just after sunrise. He splashed water on his face and combed his hair before dressing for the day. Thundering footsteps echoed through the halls coupled with, "Kili! Give it back!"

Thorin groaned.

"You boys had better be on your best behavior for Balin this morning." Dis' rich alto reaching his ears.

"Of course, Mum." Kili's voice rang back, followed by a loud thud as Fili apparently tackled his brother.

"Got it!" Fili crowed before more footsteps thundered down the hall to the boys' room. Thorin made his appearance in the kitchen.

"Good morning sister." He greeted, sitting down at the table. His fair haired sister greeted him with a small smile.

"Good morning Thorin." She said, handing him a cup of tea. "What is planned for today?" Thorin grunted taking a sip of the steaming cup.

"Meetings with emissaries from the Iron Hills, more requests for blacksmiths in the towns of men, and a walk through of the south copper mine."

"Is that all?" She said with a smirk.

"I have orders in the forge to fill this afternoon." He grumbled, taking a large bite of bread. His nephews again came stampeding down the halls.

"Boys." Dis called warningly. "It's time for your breakfast."

"We're here." Kili said, skidding into the room and flopping into a seat.

"Good morning, Mother." Fili said, kissing her on the cheek before seating himself. Dis set their porridge and warm bread in front of them.

"Did you sleep well?" Dis asked, lightly buttering her bread.

"I did. I had the most wonderful dreams." Kili said, eyes glazing over dreamily. Fili grunted his assent, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't forget your training session with Dwalin this afternoon." Thorin rumbled.

"We won't, Uncle." Fili replied. Thorin grunted and went back to his breakfast. Thorin shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth and drained his tea.

"I must be off. I fear it will be a long morning." He said, rising from the table. He said his goodbyes as he gathered his coat.

He made his way the main hall, where a pile of paperwork and several grumpy dwarves awaited him. He nodded greetings to merchants and vendors as he passed the quiet markets, pausing to admire and compliment some of the works being set up on display. Eliza crossed his mind as his eyes wandered over a set of well crafted cookware. Shaking the thought away he continued towards the hall.

As he approached, he could see some of the emissaries awaiting him, clustered together and muttering amongst themselves. He squared his shoulders, steeling himself for what was sure to be a long morning.

**TtT**

By the time midday had come, Thorin was ready to decapitate nearly anyone in his path. The emissaries had been rude and relentless. Demanding all concessions from Ered Luin and offering none in return. It had taken him two hours to talk them into a fairer trade agreement. They likely had not listened to Dain's orders, the letter from his cousin having had a much shorter list of demands and pre-determined concessions from the Iron Hills.

Thorin made quick work of the requests. There were a few town masters that had asked for the skills of the dwarves, the work they had done during their years of wandering having left their mark. It was simple enough to match the requests up to the best suited dwarrows and send letters to each of their homes. Shaking his head, he decided to delay his examination of the copper mine and head straight to the forge.

**KkK**

Kili was out on the training grounds, firing arrow after arrow into the lone target in the far corner of the field. Fili was still in lessons, Balin having him stay behind to work on more advanced battle strategy. Kili pouted at the thought. The five year age difference was never more obvious than during times like this.

Every arrow had landed towards the center of the target. He smiled.

"Andi, I'll beat you next time." He murmured.

"What was that Kee?" Kili started, spinning around to find Fili standing behind him. Fili burst out laughing at his brother's reaction.

Kili growled, before dropping the bow and tackling his brother. The two grappled for a few minutes before Dwalin's gruff voice split through the air. They scrambled to their feet, standing at attention in front of the warrior. Dwalin eyed them, as if contemplating the first torture to inflict.

"Stances." He said, arms folding across his chest. The brothers complied. They spent the next hour following Dwalin's every order. Drop, roll, duck, swing, block. He had them run laps while throwing balls at them and every ball that hit added a lap.

Finally he released them from the running, the pair collapsing onto the ground attempting to relearn how to breathe.

"Up sparring time." Dwalin barked. Fili got to his feet, hauling Kili up after him. Fili drew his dual swords, Kili following suit with his long sword. Dropping into stance, the brothers circled one another waiting for the first move. Kili's impatience won out and he sprang forward. Fili blocked with one blade, swinging with the other, Kili sidestepped. Dancing away, Kili grinned at his brother.

"Is that the best you've got Fee?" He taunted.

"Hardly." Fili replied, blades flashing as they twirled through the air, clashing with Kili's. The two dueled a moment longer before Fili spoke again.

"So what sort of lovely dreams were you talking about this morning brother?" Fili asked, blocking a blow dropping down and rolling away. Kili smiled brightly.

"I dream of a damsel, Fee. With a smile that would light the heavens, and eyes that would make gems envious." Kili said, a dreamy gleam in his eyes.

"Oh tell me more of this damsel." Fili prodded, feet dancing away.

"She comes to me in my dreams, has for a very long time. Fifteen years or so." Kili started. "Small I can rest my chin upon her head. She sings every time she comes. Sometimes in the common tongue, other time in elvish, but often in a language I've never heard the like of." Fili took advantage of his distraction taking his feet out from under him and knocking him onto his back.

"What is her name?"

"Andromache. But she prefers Andi." Kili wheezed, the fall having knocked the air out of him.

"Strange brother. Very strange." Fili muttered, sheathing a blade and helping his brother to his feet.

"Why is that strange?"

"Good work, Fili. Kili, watch your distractions." Dwalin growled. "You're done for the day, get home before your mother skins us all." Fili nodded, hastily forcing out a goodbye before dragging Kili away.

They got onto the path to the house and Fili slowed them.

"Tell me more about these dreams brother." He urged lowly. Kili looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"How often does she come? How did she first appear? Why do you think you keep dreaming of her?" Kili was alarmed by the urgency in Fili's voice.

"Fee. What is going on?"

"I have similar dreams. A tiny girl, barely reaches my collarbones, I can almost fit my hands around her waist. Warm hazel eyes, blonde hair that glows with the lightest shade of auburn in the light. Braided like mad, it's rather entertaining to watch when I make her take it all out." A slight smile tugged at his mouth.

"How long has she been coming to you?"

"About five years. First time she ever appeared, she led me on a chase through a forest. She almost danced through the trees and even along the branches, landing on the very tips of her toes. I've never seen anything like it."

"This is strange Fee." Kili said, worrying a fingernail.

"I know."

**KkK**

The steady ringing of the hammer onto the molten creation was a comfort. Thorin had never lost appreciation for the peace it brought him to simply work. No one to complain, no one to demand, just he and the forge.

Life in the Blue Mountain was becoming comfortable. The mines were fully functioning, many forges built, homes created, and families settled in this haven he had helped to create. Dis had just told him that there were at least three dwarrowdams expecting children within the year. His nephews had been a bright spot for many, a sign that the line was enduring and so would the people.

He smiled at the thought. They had suffered such a loss with the taking of Erebor followed so quickly it seemed by the battle of Azanulbizar, to see his people rebuilding was truly heartening.

'Oh Erebor' he thought, the hammer ringing down once more. How he missed his homeland, the halls filled with golden light, where even the poorest of dwarves had money for luxuries, and prosperity abounded. It truly was a wonder that he visited it so often in his dreams.

The strange dreams of Eliza, the woman with the bewitching eyes, and alluring smile. She was a comforting presence when she did appear. Though there was no rhyme nor reason to her appearances. Sometimes, the dreams occurred several times a week, other times it would be a month or more between.

Sometimes, it seemed she was a gift from Mahal, to remind him of his homeland, and bring him peace. Other times, he feared a darker magic, and deceit from the fair faced woman.

The hammer slammed down a final time. He inspected the blade briefly before thrusting it into the barrel of water. A cloud of steam arose, taking with it the painful thoughts of the past. He had to leave, the copper mine was awaiting him.

* * *

So there you have it. A quick look at our boys as we continue on. Please click the pretty buttons and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Five

I'm back! Finally! Still looking for a Beta if anyone's interested shoot me a text. My muse likes to hide in the corner and only come out when it feels it's absolutely necessary so apologies for the long wait.

As with the last chapter, _Sindarin _and **English**.

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Fili opened his eyes to find himself in a meadow. A smile crossed his face. Marie was here.

"Fili!" Her voice rang out. She was across the meadow, hopping up and down, waving her arms to get his attention.

"Marie." He called back. She had set up a picnic for them.

"Hurry up!" He chuckled as he made his way over and settled onto the blankets.

"What are we having?" He asked, eyeing the food in front of him, none of it was familiar to him.

"All my favorites from my home. We have pizza, cheeseburgers, chocolate milkshakes, and Cheetos. So delicious." She said, practically drooling. "And the best part is this is a dream so none of it counts."

"I've never heard of any of these." Fili said, clearly puzzled.

"Ellie makes some of them when she visits but that's not very often."

"Who is this Ellie?" Marie scratched her head awkwardly.

"She's like me, I guess. We were both brought here from another place. She's one of the one's who helped me adjust. But yeah, pizza first, the greasy, cheesy food love of my life." She thrust a slice at him. He eyed it warily. "Do you trust my taste or not?" She pressed waving the slice in his face, a chunk of what appeared to be melted cheese looked perilously close to sliding off as he gingerly accepted it. He held it awkwardly. She picked up her own slice taking a hearty bite. He copied her, surprised at the flavors. Swallowing he asked,

"What is this?"

"This my darling dwarf, Is the heavenly creation known as pizza, Tomato sauce, mozzarella, asiago, and parmesan cheese, with sausage all layered onto a tantalizing crust baked to perfection." Fili stared at her blankly.

"What is this?" He repeated. She burst out laughing.

"Delicious food." She said, taking another bite. He ate some more.

"This is good." He said, eyeing the box to see how much there was.

"Wait until you try the cheese burgers." And she was right. He was delighted with the sandwich, eating three of them before she stopped him, handing him a frosty cold concoction. He hesitantly tried a sip, before taking several large swallows. Marie opened her mouth to warn him but,

"Ahh! My head hurts."

"You gave yourself a brain freeze!" Marie cackled, clutching her sides in laughter. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to alleviate the ache in his eyes. "Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth. It'll make it go away faster." She gasped out, pulling her mask up to wipe away tears.

"Take that off." Fili said softly. He had never seen her without her mask and was curious.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said, biting her lip.

"And why not?" He countered, inching closer to her.

"I can't see without it. I've told you, I have poor eyesight." She said, pinning him with a glare. He met her gaze, a cheeky smile crossing his face.

"Please?" He asked, inching closer.

"No." She said, taking a small sip of her milkshake.

"Ibnim." He said, pleadingly.

"I don't know what that means, but no." She watched him carefully as he crept closer.

"I want to see you without it." He said, his hand slowly reaching for her. Quick as a snake, she dumped her shake over his head and took off. She was halfway across the meadow before Fili was even able to get the cold cream off of his face. He gave chase, his footsteps thundering through the grassy area. He envied her ability to be nearly silent. She disappeared into a small grove of trees. Swearing he picked up the pace, hoping to catch sight of her before she completely vanished.

Stumbling over a root, he stopped under the largest tree. A laugh floated through the air and he followed it, surprised to see a small lake.

"Fili!" Marie's voice rang out from her perch in a large oak. "Come swim with me." He turned a brilliant shade of red when he realized she was taking her clothes off.

"I do not think that is a good idea." He stated, spinning on his heel.

"Are you going to run around with ice cream in your hair then?" She replied. He heard a loud splash. "The water is perfect. You should come." He warred with himself, but the decision was made when a glob of ice cream slid down the back of his neck and down into his shirt. He stripped down to his trousers as fast as he could, trying to get into the water.

Marie almost swallowed her tongue as he disrobed. A smattering of hair across his chest that showed promise for an exceedingly delightful musculature. Broad shouldered and richly tanned, Marie was having a hard time not drooling. She ducked back under the water, shaking her head vigorously. A splash disturbed the surface and the resulting wave pushed at her. A devious thought came to mind and she dove a little deeper, swimming closer to the taller dwarf. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed hold of his ankles and pulled with all her might.

Fili felt his feet get pulled out from under him and went face first into the water. He came up sputtering to hear loud laughter. Marie was about five feet from him, in fits.

"The ice cream is coming out nicely." She offered gasping for air. She shrieked taking off across the water as Fili lunged for her. His superior strength played to his advantage here and he swiftly caught up to her. Catching her around the waist, he flung her into the air creating a loud splash when she hit the water.

Marie smirked. 'I'll show him.' She thought. 'Throw me like a rag doll huh? We'll see about that.' She stayed submerged, making her way slowly towards her prey. She came upon his back, running fingers lightly up his spine as she emerged. Fili froze.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her mouth right next to his ear. A shiver went down his back as her hands crept over his shoulders. "That wasn't very kind of me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Fili said hoarsely, eyes wide. She began massaging his shoulders, relaxing the knots she found, all while slowly pulling him to float on his back. His eyes slowly shut as she worked on his neck, all the while carefully rinsing the remaining ice cream from his hair.

"You know what else isn't nice?" She asked, hands sliding around to his chest. He hummed, basking in the sunlight as her fingers lulled him into a peaceful state. "Throwing someone across a lake." His eyes flew open as she flattened her palms on his chest and shoved submerging him completely. Unfortunately for Marie, Fili had enough presence of mind to wrap his arms around her as he submerged, cutting off her escape. The two wrestled as he came up for air.

Marie burst out laughing as she struggled, his arms around her middle as he pinned her tighter. He locked one arm firmly around her, quickly pulling her mask of with his opposite hand. She stopped laughing freezing into place as her vision became too blurry to make out anything further away than he was.

"Is this so bad?" He chuckled, she looked up at him scowling.

"I can't see anything around us. You're close enough I can see you, that's about it." She grumbled, pouting in quite an adorable manner, in Fili's opinion. He chuckled as he gazed down at her. She was slightly paler around her hazel eyes, the mask having kept that skin safe from the sun. Her long strawberry blonde braids hanging around her neck and shoulders. Her nose crinkled as she scowled up at him, her mouth twisting with displeasure. He only laughed harder as she climbed him in her attempt to get her mask back, only to realize that he was face to chest with her and promptly turned a brilliant shade of red and fell back into the water. Marie fell with him snatching her mask as she toppled.

"I win!" She crowed as she broke the surface. Fili was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"I think I'm ready to dress again." He said quietly, stepping back towards the shore.

"Alright." Marie said, beaming at him. "I think I'll lay out on the shore and dry off." The pair made their way to shore, Marie flopping contentedly onto her back. Fili stared at her, shirt hanging limply from his hand. She positively glowed in the sunlight. She was sprawled out like a starfish, braids coiled haphazardly around her head. Fili was entranced by the sight. He shook his head, bringing him back to himself.

"Your hair will never dry like that." He said roughly, sitting next to her on the beach. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She grumbled. "Such a pain. I haven't had hair this long since I was a child. And if I do more than trim it, I get lectured. Sucks so much." She sat up, pulling at the ties holding the mass of braids together. The thick ropes fell down her back, Fili nearly swallowed his tongue as the sun danced off the thick strands, making them glow a glorious golden red.

"Will you help me?"

"I shouldn't. It's not appropriate." He said, staring firmly at his hands. She gaped at him.

"You're so weird." She giggled. "You panic at me in my underwear, I understand that. Dwarves are very different, conservative and whatnot. But my hair really?"

"To comb, braid, or even handle another's hair is considered intimate and should only be done by family or spouses." He said carefully.

"Do the different braids mean something or what? What makes it so intimate?" She asked, hands loosening the first coil carefully.

"To allow someone so close as to do that is a show of trust that should be only given to families and lovers. The braids themselves do not have meaning, it's the beads we place in them that matter." He said, carefully, unsure of how much more to tell her. Marie stayed quiet a moment, hands pausing.

"So letting someone help with your hair is the ultimate sign of trust then?" She asked, watching carefully. He nodded slowly. She pondered on this a moment, before crawling over and seating herself in between his knees. She placed his hands on her braids.

"Marie?" He breathed out.

"I trust you Fili. I always have, and if this is the way of showing it then so be it. Help me out mister." She smiled at him over her shoulder. Fili sat frozen, she sighed and scooted back, giving him no option but to move. "Get to it." She chuckled.

He raised shaking hands to her hair and began slowly unraveling the thick braids that fell to the small of her back. She hummed contentedly and enjoyed the moment. Feeling more at peace with Fili's thick, stong fingers carding through her hair, than she had since the last morning she woke up in her bed in Baltimore.

**TtT**

Ellie stretched out cat like on the settee. Thorin had shown her the royal family's informal gathering room and it had become her second favorite room in all of Erebor, after the kitchens, and she loved to sprawl on the cushy surface every time they ventured there.

She had promptly dubbed it the family room and Thorin beamed at her when she asked for stories of things that had taken place there. He had been more than happy regale her with tales of the antics he and his siblings had gotten up to. He, Dis, and Frerin had spent so much time in that room, with their mother and father, reading, playing games, it was where Dis had taken her first steps. Ellie would always watch him, enchanted as his face would transform. Softening, and almost joyous as he regaled the wonderful times.

This particular night however, Thorin was quiet, staring off into the fire. Ellie watched him quietly, from her spot. She had a book laid out in front of her, but they both knew it was for show, as she was too concerned about him to focus on reading, and he was all too aware of the piercing gray eyes on him.

"What's the matter, Thorin?" She asked softly, barely heard over the crackling of the fire.

"The more I come here the more I miss my home." Thorin replied, just as softly. Ellie smiled at him.

"I know how you feel." She said, shutting the book. Thorin's temper flared.

"How could you possibly understand?!" He snarled. Ellie's eyes flashed as she rose to her feet.

"Because my true home is a world away and I have no idea of what it will take to get there! I was dragged here on the whim of a Vala for you! I was chosen for you and taken from my mother, my friends, my work, my entire life! So don't you dare tell me I don't understand loss, Thorin Oakenshield!" She was almost shrieking by the end.

"You are a dream Eliza. None of this is real." He said lowly, eyes blazing blue fire as he stood drawing himself to his full height. She got right in his face.

"I'm very real. At this very moment, I'm sleeping in an inn in a village near the borders of Rohan. I've been traveling to the Greenwood from Harandor where I've spent the last three years. I'll thank you to never forget that I sleep in the same world as you, I eat, I train, and I hurt in the same world as you." She snapped, shoving him back into his seat. She stomped back to the settee, swearing in at least three languages as she went. She wrapped herself in a fur and stared sadly into the fire. Thorin sat dumbstruck.

They fell back into silence. It was a long while before either of them moved. Eventually Thorin stood from his armchair. She looked over at him to see his sorrowful eyes trained on her. She sighed, opening the blanket.

She curled into his side as he settled. He wrapped an arm over her, pulling her closely into his side. She laid her head on his chest, fingers playing with the braid that fell over his shoulder. He stilled, watching her fingers as they twirled the plait.

He shuddered, taking her hand in his.

"Tell me of your home, your family." He said. "I've told you so much of mine, but you've said very little of yours." Ellie pulled away from him, leaning towards the fire. She grabbed a section of her hair and began untangling it with shaking hands.

"My mother's name was Alice. I look just like her except for my coloring. I get that from my grandfather. Mom was the best. Had the patience of a saint it seemed. I was always running off doing the exact opposite of what she told me to do. She'd just sighed and threatened to tie me to a tree."

"And your father?"

"I never knew him. He and mom split up before she even knew she was pregnant with me. I saw a picture of him once. He was handsome. I could see why mom loved him. Beautiful smile." Ellie said softly, tugging rather viciously at a knot. Thorin moved her hands.

"Is this alright?"

She laughed. "Thorin you've asked me that every time for the last fifteen years. And every time I've said yes. What makes you think that answer will change?" Thorin shook his head and began combing through her hair, untangling the snarls easily.

"Did their vows mean nothing to your father?" He asked.

"What vows? My parents weren't married. They had only been together for about two years, lived together for one. They weren't happy anymore so they separated. Two months later, Mom found out about me and he had already moved away."

"How is that even acceptable? For him to have left her with child." There was almost a growl to his voice, Ellie chuckled at him.

"It's not uncommon in my world for couples to live together and have children before marriage. Some choose never to marry, just content the way they are. There are women who raised children alone, there are also men whose children's mothers have left them. There are those who are interested in those of the same sex or gender. Even those who are content with more than one partner." Thorin sat in silence processing her words.

"Women lived away from their families even if they were unmarried, with full careers. There were even medical advances that allow them to have children without a partner." Ellie continued. "I lived with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. Her name was Jessica. Jessie, to her friends. She was a secretary at a law firm. Tiny little blonde, major spitfire." Ellie laughed, relaxing as Thorin ran his fingers through her hair. "There was this time, we were out at the bar, having a few drinks and this man would not leave us be. Insisting on buying us drinks, bragging about himself, we couldn't get a word into excuse ourselves. Even the bartender was taken aback. He asked us if we were seeing anyone, trying to get one or both of us to go home with him and Jessie had enough. She planted a deep kiss on me, and told him 'sorry, she'll be busy warming my bed tonight and dragged me out of the bar." Thorin chuckled. He took a section of hair from above her right temple and braided it, clasping a bead to the end of it.

"What of your work? You told me you love to cook and that was your craft, were you an innkeeper?" He asked. Ellie smiled playing with her new bead.

"No I was a chef. I ran my own kitchen, the owner of the restaurant was a friend of my mother's and he decided to branch out. Asked me if I wanted to work for him and I jumped at the chance. I had just gotten off work when Aule brought me here. My knives came with me."

"I see." He murmured, leaning back and enjoying the happy peace Ellie was exuding.

"You know, I've seen the public kitchens for the dining hall but you've never shown the kitchen here, for the royal family." She stated, looking at him over her shoulder.

"There isn't one. The royal family was expected to eat in the dining hall or the meal was made and brought to us." Ellie was horrified.

"How can you not have a kitchen here? Do you even have a space adequate for one?" Ellie stood and waggled her finger at him. "This is unacceptable Thorin." She darted from the room, Thorin following. She flung doors open, exploring each of them. He laughed as she discovered the small library, spinning in circles to look at the books. They made their way from room to room. The study, the formal parlor, several craft rooms, even a forge hiding in the far corners of the expansive quarters. Thorin led her into the dining room. She smiled taking in the spacious room taken up by a large table. Ellie was surprised to see that there was seating for twenty.

"My grandfather would often host distinguished guests here. Before the sickness took him." Thorin said.

"It's lovely. Perfect for having a Christmas dinner or a family gathering." Ellie replied, threading her arm through his. She smiled brightly up at him. "What are the rooms beside this one?"

"There's a room for storage on the left and a playroom on the right. Mother would put us in the play room during meals with dignitaries. Keep us from causing a diplomatic incident." Ellie laughed heartily at the mental image of Thorin upsetting an elf as a child.

"Well let's go see them." She threaded her fingers through his before dragging him out the door. She pulled him to the playroom first. Eyes eagerly taking the space in.

"It's a shame that it's separate from the dining room. Children are a gift, they should be shared and allowed to run amuck. Not squirreled away like a shameful secret. I almost wish there was a window into here." Thorin remained silent, taking in her words as he watched her eyes light up with the plans in her head.

The storage room received a much more extensive plan. Ellie explaining to Thorin the best way to arrange a kitchen in the space complete with a large pantry. She was halfway through describing what a flat top was when he stopped her.

"It's amazing to see. One would think you were a true dwarf, the way you discuss your craft and how passionate you are about it." Ellie blushed.

"This is a home isn't it?" She asked. Thorin nodded. "Well a kitchen is a central part of that. How many memories are made in there? Baking cookies with Mom, learning how to use a knife, making my first thanksgiving Turkey, memories I cherish happened in my mother's kitchen and it's saddening for me to think that those memories aren't happening for others."

"Well maybe one day we can make some of those memories together." Ellie's went wide and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stumbled.

"I would love that. You promise?" She asked breathily. Thorin chuckled as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her into a firm embrace.

"If the opportunity ever arises, I promise." He said. Ellie's joyful laugh filled the air.

**FfF**

"What's the word for grass?" Kili asked eagerly. Andi laughed before enunciating the word for him. Kili repeated after her. Andi shook her head. Ever since Kili had found out that her first language was not of Middle Earth he had pestered her until she began teaching him. It was a slow process as the grammar was extremely different from Westron or Khuzdul. Pronunciation was easy for the dwarf but remembering the terms was a whole different matter.

"You are doing very well." Andi complimented, tugging at her hood. Kili pouted at her actions, but his chest puffed up with pride at her words.

"**Thank you.**" He said cautiously, catching a glimpse at the smile beaming out at him from under the hood. Kili hadn't told her but since she had started teaching him her language, English, every morning when he woke up he wrote down everything he could remember just so he could study it for her.

"**You're welcome.**"

"What does that mean again?" Andi translated for him. He repeated the words carefully, locking the pronunciation in his mind.

Andi was thrilled when Kili told her he wanted to learn to speak English. He told her it was interesting and a part of her that he wished to keep fresh in her mind. She had turned an embarrassing shade of red she was grateful he couldn't see.

"Teach me something different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always singing to me in English. Teach me a song." Andi sat stunned for a moment.

"What kind of song would you want to learn?" She asked, running through the catalog of songs she had made a point to memorize before her iPod had died many years before.

"Something I would enjoy hearing you sing." Andi flushed scarlet, before clearing her throat nervously.

"Maybe the Parting Glass." She said softly, pointedly looking anywhere but at him.

Bit by bit she taught him the words to the songs, slowly working the melody into the teachings. He frequently asked her to translate, slowing the process. However, Andi had underestimated the musical skill of dwarves and was surprised when after walking him through the entire song, Kili stood, clearing his throat dramatically.

'**Of all the money that e'er I had**

**I've spent it in good company**

**And all the harm that e'er I've done**

**Alas it was to none but me**

**And all I've done for want of wit**

**To memory now I can't recall**

**So fill to me the parting glass**

**Good night and joy be with you all'**

Kili pulled her to her feet, leading her in a slow dance as he sang. He could clearly see her face as she stared up at him, not that he would tell her that, preferring just to enjoy the unexpected blessing.

'**Of all the comrades that e'er I had **

**They are sorry for my going away**

**And all the sweethearts that e'er I had**

**They would wish me one more day to stay**

**But since it falls unto my lot**

**That I should rise and you should not**

**I'll gently rise and I'll softly call**

**Good night and joy be to you all' **

Andi stared breathlessly at him before sucking in a deep breath and singing the last verse with him, her bright mezzo blending with his rich tenor voice.

**A man may drink and not be drunk**

**A man may fight and not be slain**

**A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again**

**But since it has so ought to be **

**By a time to rise and a time to fall**

**Come fill to me the parting glass**

**Good night and joy be with you all **

**Good night and joy be with you all'**

They swayed a moment longer as the last notes were carried away. Andi stared into his hazel eyes, seeing each gold fleck in his iris before reality crashed back around her. She stepped away sharply.

"That was excellent Kili. You are a wonderful student." She said, tugging at her hood and smoothing frustrated with her unwillingness to show him her face. However he knew that pushing her on the matter would only make her run from him. On one occasion, she had actually left the dream somehow leaving him standing at the edge of a waterfall.

"Andi." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle.

"Why won't you let me see?" He grumbled.

"What?" She asked, his voice having been just quiet enough that she couldn't understand him.

"Nothing, shall we go for a walk?" Andi paused for a moment, before nodding. He took her hand, leading her on a path he was creating as they walked, though she wasn't certain he realized what was happening. She would add her own touches to the scene, which only led to him running after the odd animal or climbing a tree that looked interesting.

Andi always felt at peace in the dreamscape, watching Kili and his joy never failed to bring her mood up. She knew she went to the dreamscape more often than the other girls, she was always the safest and could enter without concern for outside entities trying to harm her. Marie was often awoken at random times, Legolas dragging her out of bed for training whenever possible. Ellie traveled more, spending her time between the Greenwood and Rivendell. Andi smiled, treasuring the time she got with her dwarf.

"Andi come on! You have to see the view from here!" Andi looked up to see Kili had climbed almost to the top of a very large old oak tree. She chuckled.

"Are you sure you are a dwarf? You seem like more of a bird to me, amidst the tops of the trees." She called out, beginning the process of pulling herself up through the branches.

"Oh very funny." He replied, crouching down as he watched her closely. She made her way carefully up, wishing for Marie's almost unnatural grace as she lost her footing for the second time. She overbalanced, arms reaching for a limb to stabilize herself with when Kili's hand wrapped around hers. He pulled her up to the limb he was standing on, making her feel light as a feather. She balanced carefully, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand in hers. A brilliant smile crossed his face.

"Look." She turned to see what he was so excited about and promptly forgot how to breathe. He had created an entire world it seemed.

"What is this place?" She whispered.

"This is what it looks like outside of my home in the Blue Mountains."

"It's beautiful." She murmured, leaning back against him as she took in the view. Kili laid his head on top of hers, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"My brother and I spent a lot of our childhood playing in these woods. Once my father died, it was only Thorin, Amad, Fili, and I, so were on our own while Thorin and Amad worked to keep food on the table as well as helping to run Ered Luin."

"Childhood? You can't be that far out of your youth." Andi teased. "You still act like a little one." Kili pushed playfully at her, grinning broadly at the squeal she let out as she teeter-tottered.

"I'm forty-two. I'm fully grown and capable of anything other dwarves can do." He retorted.

"Uh huh. I'm sure." She replied cheekily, snuggling in tight to him in an attempt to keep him from pushing her again.

"For someone so intelligent, you say some really dumb things." Kili said, pouting at her. Andi burst out laughing.

"I'm really smart yes, but I lack social skills. You haven't realized that yet?" She said, spinning to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I never interacted with children my own age when I was growing up. I was so smart I was advanced past them and put into classes with older students. I was a bit of a pariah, no one wanted to hang out with the too smart for their own good younger kid." She said quietly, staring determinedly at the pattern on his shirt.

"Well pity for them. They didn't get to enjoy the lovely company that you give." Andi blushed and said nothing for a long moment.

"You know I'm older than you right?" She said suddenly.

"No. I'm older."

"You just said your forty two."

"Yes."

"I'm forty seven." Andi burst out laughing at the adorably stunned look on his face.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it." She said, before beginning to climb down the tree. Kili quickly followed, Andi lost her footing as he scrambled jarring the branch she was balanced on.

She tumbled, Kili reached out for her, but only grasped her hood, pulling it away from her as she fell. Kili stopped dead as she tumbled through the branches long white hair streaming behind her. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before she disappeared from the dream.

**TtT**

Andi hit the floor hard, groaning as she rubbed her eyes in the bright morning light. Memories of the dream flooded back and she sat straight up.

"Shit!"

* * *

So there it is lovelies. If the song is the parting glass, it's a folk song. I myself am very fond of the version done by Ed Sheeran, as well as the version by Peter Hollens. If you've never heard his music, look him up on youtube. You will not regret it.

So push the pretty buttons and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

So it's been an interesting couple of years for me. I graduated college, got my first big kid job, lost my first big kid job. Had a mental breakdown or two and was not capable of writing anything for a long while. Thanks to all of you for reading.

So just a reminder: _Sindarin, _**English, **Westron

Don't own it other than my girls.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"Andromache!" Andi hunched over in her saddle. Ellie sighed, shaking her head at Andi's antics.

"We've been traveling for weeks now. I just want to sleep in a real bed for once," Andi pouted.

"We stayed in an inn in Bree two nights ago," Ellie countered, giving the whining girl a sharp look.

"Those could hardly be considered beds. And I'm fairly certain the one I slept on had a family of mice living in it!" Andi snapped. Ellie rubbed at the tension forming in her temple. Reaching forward, she scratched behind her mare's ear.

"We'll be there soon, won't we Lightfoot. Probably by the end of the day."

"And where would that be?" A rumbling voice said, a grey-clothed figure emerging from the bushes.

"That depends on who's asking," Andi replied, tugging at her hood. Ellie peered at the old man from under hers.

"I'm a wizard, Gandalf is my name, Gandalf the grey."

"A wizard. Great. As if we didn't have enough to deal with," Andi mumbled.

"Pleasure to meet you Master Gandalf, however we must be on our way. We've been traveling long and hard to reach our destination and we look forward to a hot meal and soft bed," Ellie said diplomatically, resisted the urge to swat Andi upside the head.

"And what destination would that be? There are many to be found you see."

"Whichever way our path leads," Ellie said, a hint of exasperation creeping into her voice.

"I'm afraid that whatever your destination, you're headed in the wrong direction."

"I'm afraid I must disagree, I received directions from a reliable source. You are not considered such a source. We will be on our way now."

"I'm afraid whatever answers you seek you will not find them where you are going."

"We know."

"And yet you persist in this endeavor?" Ellie's jaw had tightened and Andi's hands had begun twitching towards her blades.

"Yes." Gandalf swelled with his power, his voice radiating like thunder as he spoke.

"You will not disturb the sanctuary that is the Shire!"

"You are not the most frightening being I have come across. Try again wizard," Ellie said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Andi however, was holding onto her temper by a thread.

"Do you think us a threat, master wizard?" Andi asked, through gritted teeth.

"There is something unworldly about you, something unknown, unnatural. I can't place my finger on it. As it stands, I cannot allow you pass."

"**Do you think Lightfoot and Miral would just trample him?"** Andi snarled. Ellie shook her head.

"**I doubt it. Blasted wizard. Why couldn't we have come across freaking Dumbledore or something. He at least tries to help. Doesn't look like this one will."** Ellie replied, sighing loudly.

"I'm not familiar with the language you are speaking. Are you from the East?" Gandalf inquired. "No, that can't be, they seemed to be far too fair-skinned for them to be of the East," He mumbled the last part to himself.

"That is not a surprise," Ellie snapped. "Well, excuse us. We will be on our way now." She nudged Lightfoot, guiding her carefully around the dumbfounded wizard. Andi followed with a cheeky wave. He stood in the middle of the road, watching them carefully as the distance between them grew.

"There is something unusual about those two," he murmured. Ellie was racking her brain trying to figure out why the name was so familiar. She snapped her fingers.

"Geez, I'm an idiot." She spun in the saddle, yanking her hood off, and called back to the wizard. "I'll pass your greeting along to the Lady of Lorien." Spinning back around, she shot Andi a cheeky grin.

"I think you just left him speechless." Andi chuckled.

"Someone needs to every so often, he clearly loves the sound of his own voice." Ellie replied, tossing her braid over her shoulder. They continued in silence for a long while. Fields of wheat and corn began lining the path.

Ellie sighed. "So how have you been getting on with Kili?"

Andi blushed beneath her hood. She shrugged.

"Oh for pity's sake, take your hood down, it's just you and me." Ellie snapped. Andi yanked the hood off her head grumbling and making a rather rude gesture. "That's better. Now. Kili?"

"Fine. He's like the cat that's got the cream now."

"Oh, why's that?"

"He's finally seen me without a hood," Andi said, chewing on a fingernail nervously.

"Ahh, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Thorin has told me that Kili has been positively glowing about something. Fili apparently asked him about it one night at the bar.. er.. tavern." Ellie laughed. "Kili was saying that he had met the fairest maiden in all of Middle Earth, with hair like moonlight and eyes of emeralds." Andi did an excellent impersonation of a tomato.

"Ah, I'd say that's a fair assessment." The voice appeared out of nowhere. Andi squealed, overbalancing and falling off her horse. Ellie burst out laughing.

"Honestly! Thirty years with elves and you are frightened by a friendly Hobbit." Ellie clutched at her sides.

"Hello ladies. Bungo Baggins is my name. Are you in need of assistance?" The portly hobbit smiled brightly at them.

"I'm Eliza Clark, but my friends call me Ellie." The dark haired woman gracefully dismounted, dropping into a curtsy to the laughter of the Hobbit. She pulled Andi up out of the dirt.

"And you are, miss?"

"Andromache Burrows, but please call me Andi."

"Such unique names for lovely lasses. What brings you to the Shire?" Bungo asked, eying their weapons curiously. Andi and Ellie exchanged a grin.

"See we heard a rumor..." Andi started. Bungo appeared disgruntled.

"A rumor. Oh heavens, this is so unseemly," he blustered, patting nervously at his waistcoat. Ellie laughed.

"Fear not, Master Bungo. We only heard that the finest food in all of Middle Earth was to be found in the Shire. As a chef myself, I simply could not pass up the opportunity to see for myself," she said, the Hobbit preening under the praise of his home.

"Of course. We Hobbits take pride in our fields and gardens. I'm sure you'll be right pleased with what you find here. Oh I should take you to Bella, she makes the finest pies in Hobbiton, no all the Shire."

"Bella?"

"My wife. She's at home with our lad Bilbo right now. I was just up paying a visit to relatives in Tuckborough." Bungo said, walking further down the path. Ellie and Andi stared after him.

He turned. "Well come along then. You will not be disappointed I promise you that." The two led their horses as they followed.

"So hair like moonlight? Sounds like you've got a suiter Miss Anti," Bungo said, trotting merrily alongside them, compensating for their slightly longer stride.

"He's just excited because I wouldn't let him see me fully for many years," she mumbled, "and I wouldn't call him a suitor."

"Why wouldn't you let him see you?" Bungo was clearly puzzled and looked to Ellie to see if she could answer.

"I've been wondering that myself, Mr. Bungo. She has yet to enlighten me, even after twenty five years. You would think she would've by now. I'm been continuously bribing her with baked goods," Ellie said, winking at the hobbit. He blushed and blustered, gesturing for them to turn right.

They followed him towards an inn.

"Ahh yes, here we are, the Green Dragon. You can stable your horses here. There is simply nowhere close to Bag End that can take them."

"Oh we don't wish to impose," Ellie started.

"I don't think they're prepared for full-sized mounts anywhere else Ellie," Andi said, eyes scanning over the market down the road from the inn. Ellie quieted.

"Ahh! Marigold! There you are," Bungo greeted a lively Hobbit girl. "Would you run along and get your father? We need to stable these horses." Ellie and Andi were taking in everything around them. Soon enough children were gathering around.

"Ah look at the little fauntlings," Bungo exclaimed happily. "You fascinate them. No one's seen anyone quite like you in Hobbiton before."

"I didn't realize we would be such a novelty," Ellie said, smiling warmly at a tiny girl who was looking wide eyed at her and Lightfoot. She passed the reins to Andi before crouching down to the little one's level.

"Hello, I'm Ellie. What's your name?"

"Posey. Is this your horsey?" Ellie chuckled at her. The girl didn't even reach Ellie's hip, with blonde curls and enormous blue eyes set in a doll like face.

"This is Lightfoot. He is my traveling companion."

"So he's yours? Can I pet him?" the little girl asked. Ellie pursed her lips, pretending to think really hard about it.

"If your mother or father says it's okay, then yes, so you'd better go ask." The little girl beamed before scampering off to a stall in the market. Ellie and Andi watched her go with smiles.

"You realize that if she gets permission every child will want to pet the horses," Andi stated, chewing on a fingernail distractedly.

"Yes, we'd better get Miral in the stable first. She spooks easier than Lightfoot. He's better able to handle the little ones," Ellie replied, her eyes catching sight of Posey dragging a Hobbit lady behind her.

"Come mummy, look at the horseys!" The tiny girl insisted, hauling her rather frazzled looking mother by the hand.

"Gracious me."

"Greetings, Lady Hobbit. My name is Eliza, please call me Ellie."

"Ahh, Mrs. Peony. How are you this fine day?" Bungo greeted, beaming excitedly over the commotion. More and more children were appearing, little faces peeping around bushes and stalls.

"I am well, thank you." The lady was gaping at the horses and the girls holding the reins. Ellie and Andi exchanged looks. Even at four foot two, Andi stood at least five inches taller than any of the hobbits. Ellie was four inches tall than her and looked down at everyone.

"This is odd," Andi muttered to Ellie.

"I agree."

"What is odd?" Bungo asked.

"It's odd to have to look down to see someone's face after so many years of looking up Elves noses," Andi said, a chorus of giggles bursting from the bushes.

"Bungo!"

"Hildibrand! Just the Hobbit I needed to see. These kind ladies need a place to stable their mounts." The positively rotund creature turned with a wide smile.

"Of course of course, do come on then."

"Take Miral first, Lightfoot here has some business to take care of, doesn't he little miss?" Ellie easily lifted the child, tucking her securely to her side. She guided the small one into placing a small hand on the horse's nose. "Nice and easy, be gentle with him." Ellie said encouragingly.

Peony watched nervously as her tiny babe pet the monstrosity of a horse. Ellie was smiling down at the beaming child.

"_Oh Lightfoot, how brave you are in the face of all these little ones. You bring such joy to them. Carry yourself with pride."_ Ellie murmured to the horse, knowing better than to leave the horse without the calming Sindarin words. Posey was positively gleeful. Ellie set her back on the ground, nudging her towards her gaping mother.

"Can I go next?"

"No me!" Soon there were over a dozen children, gathering around, voices clamoring and getting louder, each trying to be heard. Lightfoot shifted uncomfortably, getting nervous amidst all the noise and movement. Ellie spoke softly to him in Sindarin, he dropped his head and she pressed her forehead to his as she spoke, gesturing for the little ones to step back. Soon parents were appearing, pulling their children to a safe distance.

"It appears that the children overwhelmed Lightfoot. I must apologize." Ellie said, head still touching his.

"Nothing to apologize for miss. The fauntlings know better than to crowd a beast like that. Just like they know not to go near Farmer Maggot's bull, or try to play with the Proudfoot sheep. Animals of all kinds need space and kindness." A farmer stood from behind his son as he spoke and nudged the child forward. "Now walk very slowly. And apologize for frightening the beast." Ellie stepped away from Lightfoot, one hand on his neck.

"What is your name little one?" Ellie asked. She caught sight of Andi making a reappearance, a firm nod letting her know that Miral was safely stabled.

"I'm Tobold, Tobold Button." The little one sniffled. Ellie smiled at him and scooped him right up, cradling him close.

"Oh little one, no more tears. Lightfoot was just surprised to see so many little ones, he got himself all in a dither. Now if we pet him real nicely, he'll be happy again." That and the carrots she fed as a bribe had sufficiently aided her effort to appease the gelding. Tobold smiled as the horse snuffled at his hand. Andi made her way to Ellie's side.

"**I'm gonna take his tack off.**" She said quietly, Ellie nodded, never ceasing her quiet talking. Tobold giggled in her arms. Lightfoot stood patiently as Andi removed his saddle and blanket, catching them easily as they slid off the 14 hand high gelding. Ellie put the little one down, ushering him towards his father. Soon enough, another little one was nudged forward, then another as Andi brushed Lightfoot down. Eventually all the children who were brave enough had gotten their turn and Lightfoot was led into the stables.

"Well we should be on our way then. We should be back in Bag End by supper. Bella will have prepared a feast." Bungo said, waving farewell to the crowd and ushering the girls along the path.

"Of course master Baggins." Ellie hooked her arm through Andi's as they strolled down the path. She nudged at Andi.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so afraid of letting Kili see you?" Ellie asked, clamping her arm down so Andi couldn't flee.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too late time for that is up. Spill sister."

"You two are sisters? I never would have guessed. You are so different in appearance."

"Er… not by blood, Master Baggins. More like sisters in spirit." Ellie said cautiously.

"Ah understandable. So often we form bonds of family with those who earn it, rather than are born to it." He said sagely, turning back to the path. Ellie nudged Andi again.

"Oi! Watch your elbow!"

"Spill!"

"Ugh fine. He's like gorgeous and I mean drool over, please excuse me while I take my clothes off gorgeous." A startled wheeze interrupted her. Ellie was turning an interesting shade of purple as she tried to restrain her laughter. "Sorry Master Baggins. But I'm not. I'm a dorky girl with unnatural hair and little to no social skills. As demonstrated."

"Well social skills aside, you are lovely. I'm sure my Bella will say the same. Your suitor is a lucky lad." Bungo said fussing at his jacket.

"Why do you think that?" Ellie asked gently.

"Why wouldn't I? No one has ever wanted me before." Andi said quietly. "I was younger than everyone and then too awkward to keep anyone interested, and not to mention that most people weren't interested in the white haired thing."

"I love your hair it's unique. Even the Elves are mystified by it." Ellie placated.

"Here we are. Come come now." Bungo opened a small white gate. The girls stopped, staring at the green door.

"It's round." Andi stated awkwardly.

"Why yes. Yes it is. Welcome to Bag End."

***T*t*T***

"So then Bilbo, the little scamp comes dashing through the garden, carrots in each hand, with the Grubb family pig hot on his heels. He had taken the beasts treats on a dare! Right behind them, all of the Grubb children are running after the pig, all thirteen shouting at the top of their lungs. Bilbo ends up climbing to the top of a tree, screaming at the top of his lungs." Belladonna Baggins stated merrily, easily dishing up food for her guests. "And if that weren't enough, the pig crashed into the tree, and Bilbo fell right out landed on the pigs back and rode him all the way back to the Grubbs." Ellie and Andi chuckled as Bilbo sank further and further under the table.

"Mother. Please I beg you no more stories." He said from under his seat.

"Oh don't be upset. We all have embarrassing stories." Andi said.

"Oh tell us one of yours then." Bella said cheerfully, setting a ridiculously large roast on the table. Ellie smiled, helping herself to a piece.

"When I was about four my mother threw me a huge party for my birthday, all of my friends from school were there and my aunt and cousins. Well my cousins convinced me we should have a go at the cake before the party really got started. The problem was we couldn't reach the silverware and we knew we would make a huge mess…

"_Bobby no! We'll get in trouble!" Ellie said, tugging at her cousin's sleeve._

"_Not if you don't tell." He replied. Ellie quieted, not willing to fight her older cousin._

"_But.."_

"_Do you want to wait for cake or do you want it now?" He asked, pushing her hand off his arm. Her other cousins snickered. As the youngest of them, they often treated her as immature or stupid. She blushed, stepping away. _

"_I want cake." She said, quietly. _

"_Come on Lizzie." Bobby said, reaching up onto the counter. Ellie watched the twin six year olds, carefully set the cake on the floor. _

"_Where are your forks?" _

"_Momma took them all out to the table." The twins exchanged a look. _

"_We have to eat with our hands." Lizzie said, making a face. _

"_Take your shirt off." Bobby said suddenly, yanking his polo over his head. "The grownups will never know if there's no cake on our clothes." Ellie and Lizzie followed his lead. Soon enough the trio was hidden in a corner of the kitchen, happily munching on cake. Ellie was smeared with it, blue frosting staining her face and cake stuck to her chest from where she had dropped it. Her cousins laughed at her. _

"_You're all dirty." Lizzie snickered. Ellie grinned cheekily. _

"_It's so good." She replied. _

"_Ellie! Bobby! Lizzie! Where are you?" They panicked, sliding the cake back onto the counter and sneaking into the bathroom. _

"_Ellie!" Quickly scrubbing all of the cake off of their hands, the three left the bathroom one at a time. Ellie being the last and the smallest, missed the blue on her face._

"_Coming momma!" She dashed out of the bathroom, sliding around the corner, she ran into the backs of her cousins. All the adults were staring at them…._

"My mom laughed so hard. She was furious but apparently the sight of us softened the blow."

"What? Why?" Bilbo asked.

"We had cake smeared across our faces and plastered to our chests underneath the nice party clothes we were wearing. We of course thought we were so smart for cleaning our hands off." Bella, Bungo, and Andi all laughed at the image of a tiny Ellie smeared with cake.

"What about you Andi?" Bungo prodded.

"I've never done anything that embarrassing." She denied, flushing an interesting shade of pink. Ellie snorted.

"So I shouldn't tell them the fun story that Elladan and Elrohir shared when I met up with you." She said, falling into fits of laughter as Andi shrieked.

"Don't you dare!"

"So Andi decided to try out a new style of clothing. Mind you we've both worn things similar to what we're wearing now for years…." Andi shrieked and tackled her friend.

The night ended with laughter and new friendships.

***K*k*K***

"_Marie it's time to leave."_ Legolas' voice floated through the door.

"_I'm almost ready!_" She called, buckling the strap of her quiver across her chest. "_You can come in!"_ Legolas leaned in the door, smiling at the tiny girl as she placed the last of her throwing knives into the jerkin wrapped around her torso.

"_You seem excited." _He remarked, handing her the bow she had received for her birthday the year prior.

"_Of course I am!" _She exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "_I actually get to go out and do something! Training's great but how does one know what they're capable of unless their skills are put to the test."_ Legolas laughed.

"_Let us pray that your skills will not be needed, little one."_

"_Overprotective pain in the behind." _Marie grumbled, swatting at his hand as he made to tug on her braids. Stomping on his foot and shoving him through the doorway, she darted out into the hall, fleeing from the irritated elf.

"_Marie! Get back here so I can tan your hide!"_ Marie scrambled around the corner, slamming head first into a stomach. Freezing, she slowly looked up as a hand came down on her head. She looked directly into Thranduil's eyes, squeaked, and darted behind him.

"_Save me! He's going to get me!" _Thranduil smirked down at her. He looked up as Legolas sprinted around the corner.

"_Ada!"_

"_Did you lose something?" _Thranduil practically drawling. Marie suppressed her giggles.

"_Of course not Adar." _Legolas said, gritting his teeth. He strode past his father, Marie sneaking carefully around Thranduil as he passed. She grinned at the woodland king, looking him straight in the eye as he smiled indulgently down at her.

"_Must you torment him?" _He queried, tapping a finger to her forehead. She giggled.

"_He started it." _She said, a falsely innocent smile crossing her face. With a smirk, Thranduil sent her along the hall towards the entrance hall. She waved to him as she dashed around the corner.

Marie could barely contain her excitement. Legolas was taking her out on her first patrol with the guards. She had been training with him for twenty years and finally he was letting her out of the halls. She caught sight of Tauriel and slowed her pace. She felt rather than saw Legolas coming up beside her and dropped just in time to avoid be snatched up.

"_Oh hello." _She said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"_How is it you always seem to make me out to be the fool?"_ Legolas snapped.

"_Um… It is a gift?"_ Marie said, smile fading as she cowered under his cold glare. Shifting gears, she threw her arms around his waist.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry Legolas, I'm just so excited."_ She said, squeezing tighter. He sighed.

"_That is no excuse for your behavior. You must take this seriously." _Legolas chided, pulling her arms away. _"It is so easy to forget that you are but a child in our realm. If this immature behavior continues, I may rethink taking you on patrols"_ Marie stiffened at the child remark, her lips thinning in a tight line.

"_When do we leave?"_

"_Now." _Tauriel said coldly. _"You were the last to arrive." _Marie flushed and moved to the front as members of the patrol smirked at her, whispering to each other. Legolas shook his head at Tauriel and led the way out of the gates.

"**I feel like I'm in high school all over again."** She grumbled.

"_Tauriel again?" _The elf next to Marie asked, patting her on the head.

"_Stop it, Laurion. And no, this time it was Legolas._" She said, swatting at his hand. _"Although Tauriel didn't help."_

"_Oh I'm sorry. That must be difficult for you." _He said sympathetically. She shrugged.

"_I deserve it. Let's just go please." _She followed the rest of the patrol to the tree line, moving smoothly through the roots and branches.

Marie stayed quiet, paying close attention to her surroundings. The air was different among the trees, the air thick and heavy on their backs. She fought a shudder as she stepped around a fallen tree.

Quick orders from Tauriel had the patrol separating, with groups moving into the trees and others spreading out along the forest floor. Marie used a root as a springboard and swung into the trees with the rest of her group.

She jumped nimbly from limb to limb. Her diminutive size allowing her to slide into tight spaces and climb higher than the rest. She resisted the urge to laugh as she flew through the branches, knowing it wasn't appropriate in her current situation.

They were headed to meet up with the western long range patrol. These elves spent up to three months at a time out in the forest, and so Marie didn't interact with them on a regular basis. She shook her head, chasing errant thoughts away.

"**Focus. Marie.**" She muttered, seeking out the platinum shine that indicated Legolas' location. Spotting it, she maneuvered her way closer. She noticed the presence of large spider webs as she flew through the trees. They were getting thicker the further they got into the forest. She made note to mention them to Legolas

Soon enough, the patrol slowed, signaling the arrival to the designated meeting. Marie began jumping to lower and lower tree limbs in preparation for the inevitable jump to the ground.

With an easy leap, she landed, moving to stand by Legolas. This next part bored Marie though she attempted to listen to the reports from the long patrol. As they finished, Marie turned to Legolas.

"**Legolas, the webs we passed? What made them?" **She asked, pointing out some of the webs that bordered their clearing.

"**We have seen signs of the spawn of Ungoliant. The patrol stated that they have not seen them this far north however**,** I too am concerned by the presence of these webs. Stay close to your partner**." He stated, eyeing the webs for himself.

"_We'll set up here."_ Legolas said shortly. Tauriel nodded and began calling out orders. Marie and Laurion were paired and set on an overnight watch patrol. Laurion nudged her playfully, causing her to stumble as they laid out a blanket to rest on while they waited for night fall. Marie pulled a small loaf of bread out of her bag and pulled off a chunk. She offered half to Laurion before munching happily on her own piece.

"_Are you excited?_" He asked, taking a small bite of bread. She grinned at him.

"_I am but I'm also a bit nervous."_ She said plainly.

"_Oh?" _She looked down, picking at her bread.

"_It's my first true patrol. I don't want to disappoint anyone."_ She said in a barely audible tone. Laurion grinned at her.

"_I doubt that you will. Not with me as your partner."_ She grinned at the false arrogance he injected in his voice. The two joked and rested as the light grew even darker and their time to leave the camp grew near.

Tauriel approached. Marie's face smoothed into a practiced blank look.

"_It's time. You will keep watch to the south of here."_ Laurion stood, checking his weapons before offering a hand to the tiny girl. After a quick weapons check, Marie followed him as he headed into the trees. They swung easily into the trees, Marie heading into the higher branches while Laurion stayed lower. Heading about a mile south of the camp, they stopped eyes peering into the darkness and ears listening for any changes.

Marie dropped to a lower branch and her hand ended up tangled in a spider webs. She made a face, shaking her hand to loosen the webs. Laurion quietly chuckled at her. A sudden movement in the trees made them freeze. Marie moved quietly into the higher branches, eyes searching for more movement. Laurion followed her up, eyes locked on something in the distance, and ushered her to head north to the camps.

"_What is it?_" She murmured.

"_Spiders."_ He said shortly before they began slinking from branch to branch. They remained as quiet as possible but the sound was following. Suddenly, a spider the size of a pony rose up from below, blocking their path. Laurion launched an arrow into its eye, as Marie began to spring from limb to limb. Another spider approached her and she took it down with one of the small blades in her jerkin. Laurion appeared on the limb below her, fending off a spider that took his belt from him as he fell.

"_We must alert the camp!"_ He said, firing another arrow into the darkness, Marie hearing the screech as it hit its target. She flung another blade, taking out another spider to the west. Even her eyes could pick up the shapes of several more spiders approaching.

"_We cannot reach them. There are too many." _She replied, pulling her dual blades and dropping down to land on the back of a spider. She cleanly decapitated it before jumping off the falling body onto a nearby limb. _"Don't you have a horn?"_

"_I did!" _Marie began to swear in every language she knew as she thrust her blade into another spiders head.

"_Cover your ears._" She said, before letting out a ridiculously high pitched scream. The sound was cut off as another spider came from above and knocked her on her back. She slammed her blade between its eyes before kicking it off and scrambling to her feet. She leapt to the next tree, swinging her blade into the closest spider, Laurion was right behind, bow in hand.

"_Keep moving._" He hissed, firing another arrow. She scrambled to the other side of the tree, footing unsteady as a particularly large spider body slammed the trunk. Launching another small blade, she darted down the limb and leapt to the next tree. She felt something hit her in mid-air and a piercing pain filled her leg. She looked back in time to see Laurion's horrified face before it all went dark and she fell.

Laurion swore, firing an arrow into the head of the spider that had caught Marie. He watched as she began to tumble through the air. He scrambled to get to her but wasn't quick enough. A flash of golden hair flew underneath and caught the girl. Legolas held her securely in one arm as he skillfully wielded a blade in the other.

The rest of the patrol appeared behind him. They made short work of the spiders. Legolas dropped to the forest floor. Marie hung limp and lifeless in his arms.

"_She was bitten."_ Laurion called, as he leapt from limb to limb to the forest floor. _"Her leg. It bit her leg."_ Legolas ripped the leg of her pants open and saw the vicious marks left by the spider.

"_Venomous." _He hissed. The venom was already showing signs of spreading, eerie black tendrils branching away from the punctures. One of the patrol healers ran up, wrapping a tourniquet around her upper thigh. They worked quickly to stabilize her. Laurion looked on dejectedly. The long patrol moved into the trees to sweep for more spiders.

"_We must move!" _Legolas picked Marie up and the patrol began to move. Laurion spotted Marie's dual blades lying on the ground where they had fallen from her limp hands. Picking them up, he followed after the patrol.

Marie was lost in a haze. She blinked in and out of consciousness after the bite. She though that Legolas was with her but she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating. All she knew was radiating pain from the bite, before blacking into blissful unconsciousness.

Legolas sprinted for palace. He needed to get Marie to healers. He could hear others keeping pace with him. He could hear Marie's breathing become fainter and pushed himself to speed up. There were still at least ten miles between them and the halls and she was growing weaker in his arms.

It seemed like an age before they made it to the front gates of the Halls. Legolas barreled through the gates, heading straight for the healing halls. And from there it was a long wait before there was any news.

Marie was unconscious for three days. In that time she would cry out in her sleep. Unfortunately, she would cry in English and none of the healers were able to understand. It wasn't until Legolas was allowed entrance into the healing halls that they gained any understanding of what she was saying.

Legolas sat by her bedside simply to translate for the healers anything that may be of help to them. Listening to her sob was heartwrenching, especially when he realized that there was no way for him to provide the comfort she sought out. On the third day, Thranduil entered the healing halls. She was shaking in bed, tears rolling down her face. The healers had tied her hands down when she began to claw at her injured leg. Legolas greeted his father before turning back to the tiny girl. She had begun to shake and cry out.

"_What does she say?"_ Thranduil asked, eyes watching passively. Legolas sighed.

"_She cries out for her family._"

"**Daddy! Please! It hurts."**Marie fought the restraints, arms rigid as she contorted.

"_What did she say then?"_

"_Daddy. Please. It hurts."_ Thranduil's gaze softened. Then he did something that even he would not be able to fully understand. He untied the restraints and picked her up, restraining her hands as he sat down on the cot. Legolas watched wide eyed as Marie quieted, curling into Thranduil's chest. She still cried but it was quieter and the Woodland king smoothed her hair, murmuring quietly to her, almost like one would calm an animal. Legolas backed out of the room, leaving them in peace.

When she awoke the following morning, Marie's fever had broken. She was very weak but the healers were optimistic. The mystery was how badly she had reacted to the spider's bite. Questioning the long patrol had shown that often the venom would wear off with some nausea and possible vomiting, fatigue, or a slight fever. But none could explain Marie.

Thranduil had sat through the night with her but was not there when she awoke. By nightfall, she had improved significantly. It wasn't until Legolas visited that they received an answer to the question.

"_What could have caused such a reaction?" _The healer asked. Marie looked up wearily.

"**I'm allergic to spider bites."** She told Legolas. He looked puzzled.

"**Allergic? What does that mean?"**

"**It means that when I'm bitten by a spider, my body goes into overload trying to heal the bite. Considering the size of those spiders, I'm lucky it wasn't worse."** Legolas relayed this to the healer before Marie yawned, curling into her blankets. The healer ushered him from the room. Marie was asleep before the door shut.

Thranduil visited the halls in the middle of the night. He sat by Marie's bedside, checking for himself that she was truly asleep. She woke when he stood to leave.

"_My king." _She whispered, voice still weak. He paused, turning to look at her. "_Thank you. For staying. And listening to my rantings. Legolas told me." _ He nodded.

"_It is my duty to provide comfort to my people who need it." _He said stiffly. She offered a small smile.

"_Of course. But I still thank you because you gave me more than comfort._" He looked at her, face carefully blank.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_For just a little while, you allowed me to feel like my father was here. And I could not be more grateful."_ He slowly nodded, sweeping out of the room. Marie curled back into the blankets with a soft smile.

* * *

Please push the pretty buttons and let me know what you think! I also have something else cooking in my brain and would love to know if anyone is interested in other Hobbit stuff from me!


End file.
